Different
by Phantoms Lil Waffle
Summary: What happens when the most important being on the planet, Earth, sends in her irresistibly cute and beautifully strange Amnesia filled foster daughter, Amelia and her crabby mischievous BFF, Stripes to supervise and represent her in the world meetings? Chaos, Randomness, Fluff, and a tad bit of Romance is bound to happen. DISCONTINUED!
1. D Amelia!

**A/N: This is my first Hetalia Fic so please don't be mean if I get something wrong. Beware, I have an obsession for insects and fluff :3 **

"Move it!" A petite girl was shoved roughly against a locker.

"Wanker" she muttered under her breath. The girl crouched down to rescue her fallen materials. 'At least It's my least year' She optimized.

She tucked in a stray piece of her brown curly hair behind her ear. She huffed in annoyance and continued on to her first period.

'History. My favorite subject!' She walked into her classroom, taking a seat in the front row. 'I always did love the front because there was no distractions.' She folded back her purple featherless wings and took some paper out for today's notes. The bell rang as the last few students walked in.

"Okay we all know that the the reason the Roman Empire fell was because.." Mrs. Jaydon let the sentence drag. The girl held up her hand eagerly. Mrs. Jaydon crossed her arms and looked at her with an exasperated expression, to which the brunette was oblivious to.

"Yes Miss Smith?" she said whilst raising a dainty eyebrow

"PIE!" Mrs. Jaydon sighed and the person behind her whacked her with their white feathered wing.

"OW! IT WAS THE PIE!" The girl cried D:

My name is Amelia Smith. That's how my pretty much all my high School years went. I was whacked and ridiculed for speaking my mind. I wasn't stupid. I actually graduated at the top of my class. Not that anybody noticed. I was completely different from everyone else in both looks and personality. While everyone else had beautiful white feathered wings, perfect straight hair, Blue eyes, halos above their heads, and white straight teeth. I was the complete opposite. I had red eyes, purple featherless wings, curly brown hair that harbored a disobedient curl that stuck up into the air defiantly, black pointed horns, and three inch long fangs . Everyone else was social, polite, and normal. I was naturally shy, but rowdy and random when you got to know me, I also had to be the most curious person you'd meet. This is the description my best friend Stripes used on me.

This is why I was ignored and beaten for. For being different. I have the scars to prove it.

I was found unconscious, bloody, bruised, and tied to a pole in the woods as a child. Earth found me and cared for me as my wounds healed. I was diagnosed with Amnesia. The only thing I remember was my name. Earth took me in and many others to raise in her palace. Err I mean 'Home'.

I bet your probably wondering why everyone resembles 'Angels' physical wise. Well it's a bit complicated but I'll do my best to explain. Earth has experimented with many different species. She made the dinosaurs, Nations, and humans. Nations were based upon the stereotypes of the people who lived in their represented landmass. So when humans find a whole new nation a new nation is born. Only her favorite species survived. Earth has a thing for cute things (I guess that's where I get it from) so by pure luck a meteor struck Earth and caused many creatures to die. Including her not so favorite species. Earth is the only one in her solar system capable of experimenting with life, though Saturn's moon Titan is currently trying to develop something that could live in such cold conditions. Anyways back to the point.

Earth decided to personify the nation's and she is basically the creator of all that lives on Earth. Along the line there came a race called the PENNATUS. Earth favored these group of kind beings and made a separate realm for them and herself to live in. Humans weren't fond of umm..what's the word? Unusual? Yup, I think that's the one! But the kind factor is kind of lacking in my peers. I guess I came out deformed?

**Graduation **

"WHOOOO! GONNA BLOODY PARTY ALL DAY!" Everyone gave Amelia a o_O look before throwing their caps in the air. Some did somersaults and loops in the air in joy.

"You sure are excited" Stripes laughed playfully. Stripes was a small black widow with oddly blue colored stripes on his fangs.

"I sure am! I even wore my favorite pair of underwear!" Stripes face-palmed

"Please tell me you aren't wearing one with that Britain flag" She nodded her head proudly, the ever present purple stuffed bear, Maple, bouncing up and down.

"I totally am!" Stripes shrugged his shoulders

"Eh, British accents are sexy "Stripes said in defeat. He had gotten used to her oddness over the years and spontaneous obsessions. Amelia nodded in agreement

"You bet your ass they are!" 8D

**Present Day. Two years after graduation**

Amelia was sitting on her bed shuffling through her music on her new iPod, when a blonde girl knocks and walks in.

"Earth would like to speak to you" The blonde said in a snobbish tone, slamming the door close. Amelia sighed. It has been two years since graduation and She still couldn't find a permanent job. They always took one look at her and threw her out. There were some jobs willing to take her, but no way in hell would she reduce herself to being a prostitute. No job means no money. No money means Amelia will not be able to leave, which in turn will make the others mad since they all want her gone. Amelia can't imagine why.

~Flashback :D~

"PINEAPPLES AREN'T EVEN APPLES!" Amelia wailed in Earth's arms at two in the morning.

"It's okay. I've got you" Earth cooed, rocking the small child in her arms. Amelia sobbed into Earth's shirt. Not that Earth cared. She had plenty more shirts.

"It doesn't make sense!" Amelia wailed.

"SHUT UP, YOU STUPID BRAT!" Shouted some of the others that resided in the house.

"WANNA COME OVER HERE AND SAY THAT AGAIN IN FRONT OF ME?" Earth shouted in rage. Amelia sobbed harder, making Earth's already damp shirt even more wet.

"Amelia, look!" Amelia rubbed her wet eyes and looked at Earth curiously. Earth held a medium sized purple polar bear in her arms. Amelia squealed and reached for it with small chubby hands. Earth laughed and handed the now exited girl the polar bear. The polar Bear opened it's eyes, revealing a pair of bright brown eyes. It yawned and placed a paw on Amelia's cheek.

"He'll keep you safe from nightmares" Earth tucked Amelia back in. Before leaving, Earth leaned down and whispered quietly into the polar bear's ear.

"I want you out of her room by sunrise. She's too young to know" The polar bear nodded softly. Earth kissed Amelia goodnight and walked out.

"Maple" The bear whispered so silently that Amelia barely heard it.

The bear was gone the next morning when Amelia had woken up.

(More flashbacks)

Everyone was following a suspicious trail of mud footprints that stopped in front of a door.

"The all white sparkly room" Everyone said in awe. That room was where all things, white, squeaky clean, and shiny were worshiped or stored. They opened the door and Amelia smiled happily at them in the midst of making a pie.

"Wanna make some mud pies?" She asked innocently. They stared in horror at the muddy footsteps around the room and mud smears that were smudged in random places. The two blonde girls, who had lead the group, looked at each other and nodded in silent agreement. Two older boys that were standing behind the two girls, came and tossed Amelia out of the room.

"Mew!" Amelia sniffled in her corner as everyone yelled and tossed objects at her.

(End of flashbacks)

Amelia sighed, getting up from her comfortable position on her beanbag/bed. Amelia walked over to the door, grabbing her purple stuffed bear in the process.

Amelia walked through the long marble hallways silently. The occasional servants and residents of the house would walk by her, ignoring her and avoiding her like the plague. Afraid they'd catch her looks.

Amelia stopped in front of two large wooden oak doors.

This was it. Either she would be cast aside for being worthless as so many had told her so or she would be invited for a polite chat with Earth.

She hoped desperately for the latter.

Amelia mustered up all her courage and knocked on the heavy oak door.

"Come in!" A strong feminine voice called. Amelia turned the brass knob slowly, poking her head through the crack.

"Y-You wanted t-t see m-me" Amelia stuttered nervously. 'Damn nerves'. She thought bitterly.

Earth smiled kindly from her position behind her desk.

"Please, sit down" She gestured to a plush blue chair on the opposite side of her with the wave of a manicured hand. Amelia timidly closed the door and took a seat, clutching Maple tightly.

"Okay I'm going to go straight to the point" she said after a few moments of silence. Amelia nodded her head.

"I know you've been having trouble finding a job so I have a little proposition for you" Amelia relaxed considerably, but she was still nervous. 'What could Earth have in mind?'Amelia pondered. Earth was unpredictable. Amelia had learned the hard way. Never again will she open presents without a safety suit first. She didn't want rabid bunnies jumping and nipping at her again. Earth rested her head upon folded hands. A thoughtful expression splayed upon her soft face.

"What kind of proposition?" Amelia asked curiously. Earth smiled tiredly.

"I'm a very important figure and I have my own meetings to attend with all the other planets which leaves me very little time to attend to my business here. My fellow planets suggested I find myself a representative and I thought you would be the legible because I trust you" Amelia gasped, eyes bugging out.

"Me?" She squeaked pointing at herself. Earth laughed and nodded her head.

"There is no one more capable of this job than you. Besides I know you're one smart cookie!" Amelia gasped. 'Could it be possible she actually cares enough to look at my report cards?'

Earth laughed at the look on Amelia's face.

"Yes I know, you sneaky little girl" she waved a joking accusing finger "I know you graduated at the top of your class" Earth smiled slyly. Amelia blushed looking at her purple converse clad feet. Amelia knew she was smart, but could she really be qualified to represent the most important person on this planet? Earth watched as Amelia's face changed with each thought and doubt. She may not notice, but Amelia was her favorite daughter. She was better than most of the self obsessed beings in the this realm.

"I know you can do it. I believe in you" Earth whispered softly, reaching for Amelia's hand and giving a comforting squeeze. Amelia's face went from one of doubt to one of confidence

"I accept the challenge!" Amelia chirped. Her face one of determination. An expression that Earth had seen many times before. Earth smiled happily, but her smile faltered just a bit. Amelia titled her head.

"What's wrong?" Earth smiled at her nervously.

"There is just one thing I forgot to mention, but I believe you will not mind" Amelia gestured for her to continue.

"I'm your boss so you'll paid and the such, but in order to work for me you'll have to move to Earth-" Amelia smiled and sprung into the air excitedly

"YESSSSS! BYE BYE MEANIE PEOPLEZ!" She yelled, as she ran around the room with her disobedient curl bobbing up and down ,as if excited by the idea of moving away from the the hateful people of this realm. Earth chuckled watching her daughter's antics.

"Settle down, Amelia! I'm not done!" Earth chuckled. Amelia eventually calmed down enough and resumed her placed in the plush chair.

"Okay, One of the Nation's offered to take you in and I'll let you know now, that I trust him completely not to ...um..take advantage of you" She finished. Amelia nodded slowly. Would this person like her? Or would he ignore her and make fun of her like the others? She decided to wait and meet him before making assumptions. Besides, If Earth liked him then he probably wouldn't be too bad.

"I'll take care of the transportation and you need to pack" Earth grinned. Amelia nodded.

"Thank you!" She exclaimed and proceeded in giving Earth a bone crushing hug.

"You know it's considered rude to kill your boss" Earth wheezed. The girl was stronger than she looked. Amelia blushed and let go of Earth.

"Sorry" She muttered and grabbed her forgotten bear. Amelia walked out of the room happily.

"I can't believe it" She gasped, as she walked in her room.

"I'M GOING TO EARTH!" She then fist pumped and rolled about the floor, muffling her squeals with Maple. Stripes watched curiously from the web he made in the corner of the ceiling. He sighed and decided to take a nap

"I swear she's from a different planet" He murmured. Oh who would have guessed how close Stripes was to guessing Amelia's origin.


	2. Butt Power

**Me: OMW! *U* Thanks guys for the reviews. I thought no one would red D: I'm sorry if a couple random smile faces popup! I just love 'em! They so cute! ^U^ I'll try to refrain form typing them :D If it makes you happyz! This chapter is short so please don't kill me with Waffles! I'd like to die old and EATING Waffles. Not killed with them 8D Okay I'm gonna end this incredib;y long message**

**Erik (A.K.A. Phantom of the Opera): Thank G-**

**Me: It's Waffles *Frowns***

**Erik: *Rollz eyes*-_- Fine. Thank Waffles! I thought my ears were going to die.**

**Me: D:**

**Erik: :D**

**Me: You enjoy my pain don't you? TT^TT**

**Erik: Very much 8D **

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Hetalia or anything related to it! If I did everyone would be gay and there would be flying Waffles! Mhm..Waffles :3**

"Stupid thing won't close"Amelia muttered. She was in the process of trying to zip up her overflowing suitcase.

"Why don't you sit on it?" Stripes suggested in a bored tone. Amelia's face brightened considerably,

"Why didn't I think of that! Thank you!" She jumped on top her suit case, causing her blue tie to smack her in the face. Sure it shouldn't have hurt if a tie just smacks your face, but considering that this is Amelia it hurt. Especially if said tie contained a wallet, iPod, string, marbles, and candy.

"OW! MY FACE!" she pouted, glaring at her tie for a few minutes. Stripes rolled his eyes. Amelia then decided that the tie would not apologize and continued on with trying to get her suitcase to close. She flopped on her stomach and struggled to get the suitcase closed. Amelia bared her fangs at the case and hopped on it with her butt. It flattened considerably. Amelia made a clicking sound with her tongue that meant she was pleased or happy. Amelia hopped off and zipped it up with ease.

"GO BUTT POWER!" She flapped her wings, raising her arms in the air. Stripes chuckled. Amelia spun around and gasped in horror

"This is soo going on YouTube" He chuckled darkly, holding a black camera with rainbow stickers.

"TRAITOR!" Amelia shouted, pointing at said spider. Stripes laughed, running away with the camera securely on his back

"COME BACK, YOU BACK STABBING, GOOD FOR NOTHING, BLOODY FUCKER FLY!" Amelia shouted after him. She stretched her wings and took off after him.

"You'll never catch me!" Stripes laughed evilly


	3. pLaNe RiDe

**Frothy(My pet Moth XD: OMW! OH MY WAFFLES! She Fainted! *Points at Authoress***

**Erik: :) Mwahahaha! *Runs away***

**Frothy:Ugh..Okay? Anyways...I'd like to say that the Authoress very much loved your reviews at the least. She has now gone into a 'OMW! SOMEONE REVIEW MY STORY' Coma and cannot thank you right now.**

**Erik: *Comes running back, cradling a box load of colorful sharpies***

**Frothy: -_-# She's going to kill you when she wakes up..**

**Erik: Mhm...*Continues with drawing all over m,y face***

**Frothy: Well enjoys this short chapter! For some reason the Authoress has started a new obsession for short chapters so be warned!**

**Erik: *Looks up* Oh and Anon? Do you want to help color? *Hold up Sharpie to you***

"I'm hungry!" Stripes groaned. Amelia clicked her tongue. Stripes turned away from the airplane window and looked at his friend curiously.

"Got flies?" He asked hopefully, as Amelia rummaged through the pocket of her white skinny jeans, her blue baseball cap moving slightly. She had her tongue out in concentration and clicked her tongue when she found what she was looking for. She opened her hand to reveal: a paperclip, licorice, a dead fly, and a small Spiderman action figure. Stripes eyes widened and he grabbed the fly greedily

"Thanks, dudette!" He then proceeded in sucking the corpse dry. Amelia nodded absently, too focused on covering her licorice in maple syrup.

"No prob" She popped the gooey piece of licorice in her mouth happily. Stripes looked at the bottle of maple syrup then to the relaxed face of Amelia and then to the bottle again.

"Where the hell did that come from?" He exclaimed frantically, waving his leg at the bottle, a look of complete bafflement splayed across his face. Amelia shot him an innocent look.

"From my pocket...?" It was her turn to shoot him a confused look. Stripes face palmed.

"I swear to God-"

"I SWEAR TO THE WAFFLE GOD!" 8D She interrupted. Amelia grinned her famous Cheshire cat grin with her fangs and the rest of her unusually pointed teeth making it look identical to the fictional character. She extended her long wings and flapped them cutely with her eyes closed. The flight attendant decided then to walk. She let out a bloodcurdling scream

"DEMON!" She shrieked hysterically, running away. Everyone on board looked back, but only found a normal teenager smiling sweetly. Everyone dismissed the flight attendant and a couple of people gave her looks of sympathy, as the others on board tried to calm her down. Stripes glared at Amelia, but dropped it when he saw how guilty she looked

"Mew" Amelia sunk into her chair shamefully. She had forgotten they were on Earth. And here on this planet they don't have people like her.

"I'm sorry" Amelia whispered to Stripes. Stripes smiled from the seat next to her.

"Just be more careful" He smiled softly.

Let's just say after they landed, the unfortunate flight attendant got checked into a nice hotel called "Le Looney House Splendor'.


	4. Joy Ride D8

**Me: Yullo! I'm Baaaaack! C: And colorful! *Poses Heroically ***

**Erik: Oh shi-**

**Frothy: *Glares* Don't utter another syllable**

**Erik: Or what?**

**Frothy: *Throws glitter***

**Me: GLITTER *Glomps Erik***

**Erik: *Blushes***

**Frothy: Someone likes Le Glomp ;D**

**Me: GERMANY! ^O^**

**Germany: GLITTER! *Glomps***

**Frothy: GERMAN SPARKLE PARTY! ^O^**

**Me: ^O^**

**Germany: ^-^#**

Amelia was on a very thin line of consciousness. The only thing that kept from dosing off was due to watching a horror film on her iPod. She was paranoid some weird guy would nap her and chop her into some nice tacos. That and one of Earth's friends was to pick her up.

"Muuuuuuust survive!" Amelia moaned. Just as she was about to pass out, an excitable voice called out to her.

"Are you Amelia, ve~?" asked a man with squinted shut eyes. Amelia nodded my head drowsily.

"Yup, that's me" The man grabbed Amelia's hand and shook it vigorously. It was a surprise how cheery he seemed at 1 am.

"I'm Italy!" He grabbed Amelia's two suitcases and ran over to a small blue car. Amelia looked at Stripes, who was sleeping peacefully on her shoulder, and sighed. Amelia jogged over to the car and buckled up. Italy looked at Amelia through the rearview mirror.

"Let's go!"

Let's just say the car ride or joy ride consisted of almost running over a chicken with it's head cut off across from KFC, getting some donuts, Stripes trying to jump out the window in a suicidal attempt to flee the car, Amelia and Italy sticking their hands up in the air and cheering. How he managed to lose the whole squad of FBI agents will remain a mystery to even Sherlock Holmes.

Italy swerved into a parking space with the gracefulness of a drunk bunny.

"That was so fun!" Amelia shouted, running out the car.

"Can I borrow your hat?" Amelia turned towards Stripes, her head titled

"What for?" She asked handing him her blue cap.

"I'm going to barf" Amelia clutched her hat to her chest protectively.

"BLOODY HELL NO, WEIRDO!"

"SHUT ZE HELL UP! YOU VEIRDOS!" Shouted an angry, German accented voice.

"Quick! Get inside before Germany comes and yells at us, ve~!" Italy took hold of the two heavy suitcases and ran into the house like there was no tomorrow. 'Whoever Germany was he definably doesn't sound like a guy I want on my bad side' Amelia thought, running after Italy.

**Me: Thank you all for reviewing! **

**Erik: *Glares***

**Me: Are you still mad that I locked you in closet with Russia?**

**Russia: That was fun, Da?**

**Erik: O.O **

**Me: Russia! How you'd you escape my Imagination box?**

**Russia: I'm Russia O.O**


	5. SPIDER DX

**Me: EVERYONE IS ALWAYS WELCOME IN MY GERMAN SPARKLE PARTIES!**

**Erik: Even me?**

**Frothy: Sorry, no party poopers allowed**

**Erik: *Pulls out Lasso***

**Frothy: Pfft I'm too small to be lassoed**

**Me: *Hands Erik Frothy-sized lasso* **

**Erik: *Reaches for it ***

**Me: Nu uh *Puts away in back pocket* Not until I do what asked you to do**

**Erik: *Blushes* Fine. All of us would like to thank you for all of your reviews. And one of you wondered why I hated the authoress**

**Frothy: HE LOVES H- *Gets smacked away by Erik* **

**Erik: *Smiles cheekily* I don't hate her.**

**Me: ^U^ I knew it *Hands him Lasso***

**ErIk: 8D YAY!**

**Frothy: I think now is a good to retreat**

**Italy: RETREAT! *Grabs hold of Frothy* **

Amelia dropped dead asleep once she saw her bed.

"Hey! I almost got squished, you Hippo!" Stripes snapped at the gone-to-the-world girl. Amelia snored in response. She obviously was unaware that she almost flattened her only best friend. But someone else did notice the little spider

"AAAAAHHHH! SPIDER!" Italy shrieked. He sprinted right out of the room.

"GERMAAAAANY! KILL THE SPIDER!" Italy threw open the door to Germany's bedroom and proceed in diving head first on the poor man's 'vital regions'

"MY BALLS!" Germany cried. "GET OFF, ITALY!" Italy just clung tighter to the German. Germany noticed the other nation was shaking a bit and was warily pointing at the hallway. Germany's brows furrowed in concern as he peeled the Italian man off him

"What is it, Italy" He said in an annoyed, gruff voice, but a little gentler than before. He could feel a little headache coming on.

"There's a really really big spider in Amelia's room!" He turned towards Germany. His eyes opened and worry being the main emotion in his hazel eyes.

"What if it bites her?" Germany stood up and made his way over to the girl's room. He knew that this girl was Earth's most prized daughter and had trusted him with her safety. It would be a big bummer if she died of a spider bite on her first night. Earth would most likely destroy Germany with vengeance. Earth could be very violent at times and get easily peeved. Which involved a lot of earthquakes from time to time. Germany approached the room and peered in cautiously. Italy clung to his arm, peering out from behind it before squeaking and ducking back. On the bed lay what looked like a cocoon? 'What is that?' Germany wondered. He approached it and realized that it looked like rough purple wings? He reached out a tense digit and poked it warily. His eyes widened in surprise when they fluttered opened, revealing a tired looking brunette. She opened her mouth to yawn, revealing the three inch long fangs and equally sharp questioning red eyes.

"Hello" The girl said in small voice, tucking her velvet soft wings behind her. 'I could of swore I've heard that voice before' He thought

"This the pretty girl Earth was talking about!" Italy said in his usual cheery voice. Amelia blushed and sat up.

"I'm Amelia and I suppose you are Germany?" He nodded, still confused on what he just witnessed. He hadn't seen anyone like her kind in a while. Amelia smiled her famous Cheshire cat grin and ecstatically took Germany's hand and shook it. Germany blushed.

"Not to be rude or anything, but why are you guys in my room?" Stripes took that moment to reappear from his trip from the bathroom, dangling in front of Germany's face.

"You will not believe it! There a fridge in the bathroom!" Italy gave a manly shriek (Yeah, We'll just go with that) and launched himself into Amelia's arms. Who just simply sat there with a stunned face, but maternal instincts kicked in and she hugged the frightened Italian.

"SPIDER!" He pointed frantically at Stripes.

"WHERE!" All three shouted. Germany and Stripes took that moment to notice each other and they both gasped in surprise.

"Your the spider!"

"You're the scary one who yelled!" they both said in surprise.

"He's going to eat my Pasta!" Italy wailed. Amelia laughed.

"He's harmless and I promise he won't eat your pasta" Amelia said soothingly to Italy

"If you say so" He replied warily, still holding Amelia. Germany gave her a blank look, to which Amelia titled her head to the left.

"He's my pet spider, Stripes" Stripes saluted to Germany and then the others

"That's my name!" He grinned cheekily. Stripes yawned loudly.

"Well I'm gonna hit the hay, dudes and dudette" Amelia kissed him goodnight and he crawled to the little nest he had made above her bed.

"Can I sleep with you?" Germany resisted the urge to slap Italy. That question could mean so many things. Amelia seemed to pick up the more innocent meaning and nodded her head. Besides, who could refuse such a cute face?

"Sure..?" Italy hugged her and jumped under the covers. Amelia rolled her eyes and kicked off her shoes. She snuggled up to Italy's back. Perfectly calm, knowing that Italy wouldn't try anything. But if he did she always had Stripes.

"Guten Nacht" Germany said after a few moemnts, turning off the light.

"Bonsoir! » Amelia called back. She instinctively reached for her teddy bear. Amelia's eyes snapped open when her hand met only air. She had completely forgotten to to take it out of her luggage! This was a first, since she never went more than a yard without that bear.

"Germany!" She whispered/shouted. She waited a few moments in the dark. Italy gave out the occasional snore. Suddenly the door creaked open, letting in a ray of light from the hallway.

"Ja?" Germany whispered, annoyed. Can't a person go to sleep? Was that too much to ask for?

Amelia shrunk back and curled into a ball

"Could you get my bear?" she said in a small scared voice. One that she only used when she embarrassed or frightened. Germany stepped inside the room.

"Where is it?" She could a see a very light frown upon on his face in the shadowy room.

"In that purple suitcase" she said in the same small voice. Ugh! She needed to get a grip. But who could blame her? He was pretty scary when annoyed. Especially in the dark. Germany reached over and unzipped the bag, pulling out a medium sized purple stuffed bear. He walked over and handed it to her.

"Thank you!" She chirped quickly and in a millisecond the bear was gone. Germany blinked. 'The girl is fast!' he thought surprised. Germany fumbled over his words, but managed to say "Your welcome" 'Thank Gott for my deep voice' He never was sure around girls, especially his boss's boss daughter and that was now his colleague. Germany walked out the door and to his room.

"Thank Gott that's over and now I can go to sleep" He sighed contently under his blankets and drifted off to sleep.

**Me: I hope you guys like it**

**Erik: I'll kill them if they don't**

**France: My love senses are tingling**

**Erik: NO!**

**America: SPIDERMAN!**

**France:-_- This is what happens when I get dragged to some lame super hero film with an American**

**America/Me: SPIDERMAN IS AWESOME SO SUCK ON THAT!**

**France: Whatever. But you cannot deny the feel amour**

**Erik: I don't love heroically **

**France: And I thought you were french, but you do lack in the beauty department**

**Erik: *Tackles* I'll kill you! You Snot nosed girly Bastard!**

**England: :D This is bloody brilliant! I guess some frenchies aren't as bad as I thought they were**

**Me: O.O Okay? **

**France: Not my glamorous face!**

**England: *Munches on popcorn* Want some?**

**Me: FRANCE! ERIK! D:**


	6. Germouser

**Me: Don't forget to review ^-^**

**Erik: And for those who don't, I will personally make your life a living hell :D **

**Me: That's a bit extreme O.O**

**Erik: Well you are my *Gulps* F-Friend **

**Me: Aww! Well you're my best friend c: **

**Erik: *Blushes* Thank you- WILL YOU QUIT IT! **

**Frothy: *Repeatedly flicks light switch* Stars! :D No stars D: Stars!:D No Stars D:**

**Germany: O_o What is he doing?**

**Erik: -_- Our dear Authoress thought it would magical if she stuck a whole bunch of Glow-In-The-Dark stickers around her room.**

**Me: And now Frothy is addicted :D Like Italy and Pasta!**

**Italy/Me: PAAAAAAAAASTA! ^O^**

**Germany: *Leans over to Erik* How do you live with her 24/7?**

**Erik: She has a fridge full of Beer and wine...and a medicine cabinet stocked with Advil. So I manage**

**Germany: CAN I TRADE WITH YOU!**

**Erik: *Looks at Italy sleeping and Amelia running around***

**Erik: SURE :D**

**The Following Morning:**

Amelia woke up to the most delicious smell in the world. Maybe not as good as Waffles or syrup, but it was pretty damn close! Amelia, with her eyes still closed, tried to lift herself up, but found something tugging at her waist. Her eyes opened and she glanced down. In her arms was her Teddy Bear, Maple which was normal, but what was off was the arm draped over her waist. She followed the arm of the owner to his face with her eyes. She sat there in confusion for a while. 'Why is there a strange man in my bed?' she thought. She looked at herself and saw she was wearing clothes, wrinkled, but they were clothes. The man was wearing a pink undershirt and the rest was covered with a purple blanket. Then the memories from yesterday hit her. The plane ride. Meeting Italy. Him freaking out about finding Stripes. And lastly, him asking to sleep with her.

Amelia smiled softly as Italy continued to blissfully sleep. 'He's so adorable'. She gently pried the arm off her and grabbed some fresh clothes. A black shirt with a panda on it and some purple skinny jeans decorated with spiders she had drawn in her spare time. She slipped on some checkered purple and black vans and made her way towards the delicious aroma with Maple in her arms.

"Something smells good, Dracula" Stripes said from above. She felt some weight slide on her head and spotted the purple end to her baseball cap.

"Thanks and I knoooooow!" The smell was rather intoxicating. She found herself in a kitchen and saw Germany dressed in a green soldier uniform. She tucked in her wings even tighter behind her. She had no idea if he was mad at her about her pestering him last night. She walked soundlessly behind him. She had learned to be silent and invisible. It was the only way to avoid others.

"What are you cooking?" Germany jumped and spun around. He held a spoon up in battle position.

"Sorry I didn't mean to make you jump" Amelia said shamefully. Germany gave her a small smile and turned back to his food

"It's alright" He shrugged his shoulders.

"Could you do me a favor and wake up Italy? We have a meeting today" Amelia tensed up a little. 'Today is my first day. I wonder what they will think of me.'

"No problem" She turned to leave, but Germany grabbed her shoulder before she could go.

"Be careful he's a deep sleeper" He warned. Amelia chuckled.

"Okay I'll do my best!" she saluted Germany and ran over to her room. Italy was still dreaming peacefully when she entered and felt a little bad about having to wake him up.

"Italy?" Amelia whispered. The redheaded man continued to snore peacefully.

"Wake up, Italy!" She said loudly and gave his shoulder a good shake. Amelia growled.

"Try pasta" Stripes suggested.

"Okay here goes nothing" Amelia sighed and took in a deep breath.

"PAAAAAAAAASTA!" She shouted. Italy sprang up wide awake.

"Where!" He looked left and right.

"Sorry, but it's breakfast time" Italy leaped up and sprinted out the door, leaving a dust cloud behind.

"Woah" Amelia and Stripes said in awe after her cough fit. They waited until the dust cleared before walking down to the kitchen.

"He's fast for someone who just woke up" Stripes said in astonishment.

"Well he does like food- OMG YOU ARE SO CUTE!" Amelia placed Maple on floor and scooped up the blueish cat. The cat let out a startled yelp. Amelia cradled the cat to her chest and looked down upon it adoringly.

"Just go with it and you'll live" Stripes whispered to Germouser. He sighed and looked up at his captor. He had heard his Human talking about her with Italy. Something along the lines that he wasn't allowed to flirt with the newcomer. Amelia pupils had taken over her whole eyes, making her look irresistibly cute. Amelia kissed his head and snuggled into him. He blushed and purred against this new Human's cheek. He liked this girl. Stripes shot down a web and landed on Germouser's soft tummy.

"She like you. I'm Stripes by the way" Stripes said cheerfully.

"I'm Germouser" He greeted back.

"Amelia where are you- AWWW" *U* Germany sighed, looking into Amelia's eyes.

"WHAT THE FUCK? DID YOU JUST 'AWWW'?" Stripes yelled at the German. Germany didn't look like a dude who just openly 'awww', but Stripes had seen Big Macho guys melt into putty when Amelia asked them to play with her. 'Thank God she's oblivious to the affect she has on Males.' Stripes thought.

Germany shook his head, to rid him of the trance and blushed.

"L-Let's go e-eat" He stuttered, gesturing towards the kitchen. Amelia replaced the cat with Maple, walking beside the German.

Germouser and Stripes stayed behind.

"That was weird?" Stripes said, looking at the two figures walk off.

"My Human tends to act differently around girls" Germouser walked silently towards the kitchen, Stripes right beside him.

"So If I bring a chick he'll get all fussed up?" Germouser hesitated before answering.

"Most likely"

"What happens if I bring a girl cat?" Stripes said mischievously. Germouser stopped and looked at the spider with wide surprised eyes.

"What?" He asked incredulously.

"Would you get fussed up if I brought back some smooth girl cat with fur so slick-"

"I WILL PUNCH YOU IN THE THROAT"

"I'm just asking-"

"I'M NOT A PERVET LIKE MY MASTER!" Germouser eyes widened at his mistake. Stripes grinned evilly.

"BLACKMAIL!" Stripes shouted, racing towards the kitchen. Germouser hissed, trying to swipe at the arachnid.

"Aww..They're bonding!" Amelia sighed. Looking at Germouser and Stripes darting around the table, Germouser hissing and Stripes laughing shouting 'YOU WATCH NAAAASTY STUFF!'

"You call that bonding?" Germany asked in disbelief, light blush on his cheeks. 'He's so cute!' Amelia thought.

"Considering it's Stripes, then yes, that is bonding"

**Me: Germany's house is WAFFLES! :D**

**Germany: Waffles?**

**Erik: I thought my house was waffles? D:**

**Me: Both of your house's is waffles**

**Germany: -_-# What do you mean by waffles**

**Erik: It means-**

**Prussia: AWESOME! **


	7. The Bear Goes!

**Me: OMW! I'm so incredibly sorry for being gone for so long D: My Mom abruptly announced we were going to Mexico and we were all flying around the house packing. I tend to panic a lot, but it's not very noticeable because I always have either a neutral or smiling face. I panicked and forgot to pack my PJ's DX and I also face planted into the floor many times :/ We just got back yesterday and I was typing like crazy for next chapter! There is some kind of curse there. I'm not joking! Every time I come there my laptop suddenly gives out and we no internet over there D: The horror! I'm going to post this quick chappie and then a looooonger one, but first I have announcement to-**

**Sam: SHUT UP! :D **

**Me: :X**

**Erik: *Wakes up* Wha..?**

**Sam: *Bends Over Erik* Be quiet or I will be forced to hit you with my Taco club.**

**Erik: A Taco Club? Am I supposed to be scared, Mademoiselle?**

**Sam: *Picks him up and stuffs him in a giant Hamster Cage* Anybody else wants to feel my Taconess?**

**Everybody:...O.O**

**Sam: Good. I will be helping P.L.W. Type up this story :D And anybody who objects gets chewed to bits by my evil little Great white shark, Taco**

**Taco: Sup, my little future little snacks**

**Sam: And then put into the meat grinder, then baked, and eaten by the cannibals in the imagination box**

**Erik: O.O I didn't know those were in there...AND I'VE BEEN LIVING THERE THIS WHOLE TIME! I COULD HAVE BEEN EATEN! :O AMY!**

**Me: Well we share it and Sam tends to have the more dark side of the box where my glow in the dark sticker's light can't reach**

**Sam: SHUSH OR I WILL FORCED TO USE MY TACONESS**

**Russia: I'm scared**

**Sam:You should be :D**

Germany drank the last of his coffee and stood up.

"Ve, better be going" Amelia nodded and followed Germany with Italy bouncing up and down behind her. Germany turned and looked back and forth between Maple and Amelia.

"Maybe you should leave the bear behind?" He suggested lightly. Amelia turned a deathly white.

"THE BEAR GOES OR SHE DIES!" Stripes shouted. Stripes turned towards Amelia and rubbed her cheek comfortingly.

"Don't worry, Sweetie. Maple can come, right Germany?" He gave the German a menacing glare to which he flinched to.

"I suppose so" He said slowly. Amelia's color returned and they all packed into the car quietly, trying to avoid upsetting her and having stripes bite off their heads. Germany was to drive because Stripes had begged him to. He claimed that he would die and then Amelia began sobbing.

"D-Don't let him die G-Germany!" She sobbed into his shirt. Germany patted her back and promised that he wouldn't let Stripes die. Amelia stopped sobbing and gave them all a small peck on the cheek.

"I like her, Germany! Can you be my new Sorrella?"

"I'd love to be your sister!" Amelia said unknowingly in Italian and skipped into the car. Italy smiled and followed after her.

"How?" Germany asked, staring at Amelia.

"I have no fucking clue. She sometimes speaks to be in Italian and she doesn't even know that until I tell her" Stripes replied

Amelia sat contently in the front seat and Italy was instructing Stripes how to make pasta the Italian way and Stripes listened intently, hanging on each word in the back seat. Amelia looked at Germany from her seat in the front, nervously shifting in her seat and playing with purple cap on her head.

"Is something wrong?" Germany asked, sparing a glance from the the road. He knew something was bothering her and he wanted to know how to make it right. It was a sudden urge he felt to protect her. He had met her only last night, but there was this distinct feeling in his gut that told him he knew her far longer than a night. The feeling puzzled him. This had never happened before so he was letting his instincts guide him. Amelia hugged Maple tighter and turned towards Germany. She reminded him of frightened child, looking at him with big red innocent eyes. 'I know those eyes' He thought.

"I can feel something is bothering you and I-I want you to know that I'm listening, but understand if you don't want to talk" He rushed through the last of it. Not wanting her to feel pressure

"I'm scared everyone will hate me" She said softly.

"Don't say that." He said softly, blushing. He should have been feeling awkward, but he felt strangely comfortable.

"I know I've only known you for a short time, but I already feel comfortable around and I'm sure the others will feel the same" He blushed as he finished and Amelia looked up at him adoringly.

"Thank you Germany. That really kind of you to say that" She reached over and gave him a small peck on his cheek. Germany blushed even more, making him look like a tomato.

"It was the truth" He muttered, smiling to himself.

"GERMANY, PAY ATTENTION TO THE ROAD!" Amelia shouted. Germany shook his head and managed to avoid ramming into another car. The driver shook his fist at them and let out a string of colorful curses.

"He swears like a sailor...and like Stripes" She whispered to herself

"I heard that, dirty little girl!" He said slyly. Amelia blushed and Italy laughed.

"Amelia dirty? She looks really clean and she smells like blueberries!" Stripes and Germany rolled their eyes, making Amelia giggle

"Can we get some donuts!" Stripes shouted.

"PAAAASTA!" Italy shouted happily and Amelia soon joined him.

"This is going to be a long day" Germany groaned.

"I fucking know" Stripes agreed

**Me: I love you guys! ^-^**


	8. First Meeting?

**Me: I've been wondering about something, Germany..**

**Germany: What is it?**

**Frothy: OMG! HAVE THE SPACE UNICORNS ARRIVED YET?**

**Germany: -_- Never again shall I throw Unicorns in the air ever again**

**Erik: *Looks at me* I didn't know you have unicorns**

**Me: I don't O.O I only have mutant Unicorns in my imgination box if you want some!**

**Germany: *Walks over to fridge that just appeared beside me* Beer?**

**Erik: Uh...WHE- *Watches as a Beer Lady snatches Germany* Oh forget it! O don't want to know...**

**Frothy: ;A; No space unicorns? *Flies away sobbing***

**Sweden:...**

**Me: SWEDEN! :D Are you ready for yo assignment?**

**Sweden: *Grunts***

**Me: Okay, I take that as a yes!**

**Erik: You give him an assignment and not me? D"X**

**Me: You can go and get yourself orchestra people and play conductor for a while or-**

**Erik: *All that's left is a dust cloud***

**Me: Okay? ^-^ On with the Message Swedie pie **

**Sweden: ..? Thank you for the reviews.**

**Me: HE SPEAKS :D**

**Finland: He always could speak**

**Me: I know, but he's always so silent. It Feelz like he don't like me ;A;**

**France: Erik doesn't like you!**

**Me: D"X *Crawls into a small ball and cries***

**Erik: Finally he got some sense knocked into him *Glances at Britain hitting France* Literally**

**Finland: It's starting to rain? AAAAAAHHHHH Lightning Storm! DX *Crawls into a ball next to me***

**France: He Ow loves OUCH! You- Oh the pain! NO, ERIK! NOT THE TORTURE CHAMBER! D:**

**Sweden: *Awkwardly hugs both* We all like you *Sends glare at Erik***

**Erik: Uh..D: Umm I uh Like umm..you- OW! YOU KICKED MY EYE! **

**Me: *Sky clears up* I feel happy now**

**France: Untie me or you'll get Le Pow next time!**

**England: While we torture the frog eater, you readers go on and enjoy the chapter :)**

They finally made it, though a little late. Germany lead Amelia through the doors. Everyone was just getting seated so it meant they weren't late after driving around, looking for a donut shop. Amelia made sure to make herself unseen behind Germany's massive figure.

"I have a question" Germany whispered, as they walked on.

"Shoot" She replied in a small voice.

"How is is that you The Tongue?"

"Earth asked me the same thing"

"Interesting" Germany went silent

Curiosity caused her to peek out from behind Germany and studied the many countries, as she studied them she felt a sudden wave of deja vu upon seeing two blonde's quietly arguing. A tall blonde turned his head and blue met red. She immediately ducked behind Germany again, blushing for some unknown reason.

Sweden found a blush spreading around his cheeks as the red eyed girl ducked behind Germany. He made made a mental note to find out who she was. She looked strangely familiar.

"Everyone is going to love you, ve!" Italy said happily. Stripes nodded from his place on Italy's shoulder, his mouth full of sugary awesomeness. Italy and Stripes seemed to have been getting along quite well.

"'ey 'onna 'ov you" Stripes managed to say. Amelia gave off her Cheshire Cat grin before burying her face in Maple's velvet soft fur. They all sat down. Germany was on her left and Italy had wondered over to a man who looked like Italy, but his hair was darker and he had a curl on the left side while Italy's was on the right. 'They're probably brothers' she thought. 'He's kinda cute..OMW! Stop thinking! Stop. Umm. Stop. Underwear' Amelia blushed. She wasn't usually so observant of people. He also seemed familiar to her.

On her right was occupied by a blonde with the biggest eyebrows she had ever seen along with emerald green eyes. The man nodded in her direction and she gave him a brief smile before hugging Maple tighter and burying her face in the poor bear.

"Okay! Everybody listen to the- WOAH WHO'S THE HOT CHICK!?" an American with light blonde hair, crystal blue eyes and a pair of slim glasses shouted loudly. He wore a dusty brown suit and a leather jacket that had fur around the collar. Amelia looked around herself and then noticed everyone was looking at her. Amelia blushed and buried herself deeper inside her bear, tucking her wings even more tightly behind her.

"Who's the girl?" Everyone who hadn't heard America shifted their eyes over to the timid brunette and they all started murmuring possible explanations

"Maybe she is lost?"

"Well, I will happily escort her to my home" A blonde man with a rose in his hand suggested with raised brows.

"Shut up you, Git!" The man beside her shouted.

"Why are you always so mean to me" He cried out dramatically. Amelia peeked over at Germany who looked VERY annoyed.

"He's so going to explode!" Stripes said in awe.

"I hope so because everyone is getting awfully noisy" Everyone had indeed begun fighting over who Amelia was and what she was doing here. Germany face was getting redder by the minute and the vein in his forehead was throbbing angrily as well.

"Got some popcorn! Want some?" He shoved a bag of popcorn under her nose.

"No thanks" Stripes face fell.

"You know you wa-" He was interrupted when Germany finally lost his grip on the last strand of patience he had managed to hold onto for the past five minutes.

"EVERYONE SHUT THE HELL UP AND SIT DOWN, SO WE CAN CONTINUE ON WITH THE MEETING!" Everyone immediately plopped into their seats and shut their mouths tightly. No one in their right mind dares mess with a pissed German. Especially if that pissed German happened to be Germany.

The meeting continued as planned with only a little bit of disagreement here and there. Finally the meeting came to an end and everyone was free to mingle and leave. Amelia was by Germany's side in a heartbeat. Her nerves were starting to eat her from the inside and it was making her even more timid. It didn't help to settle down her nerves when three men approached her.

"So who are you?" The loud blonde asked again. Amelia felt like a small measly lab rat under their questioning stares. She instinctively hugged Maple tighter and took hold of Germany's arm, hiding behind his tall figure once again. Germany gave her a questioning look and continued to shuffle his papers together.

"Please come out, Mademoiselle. We are just curious as to what a lovely beautiful young lady as yourself is doing here."

"Mew" Amelia whispered, but stepped out from behind Germany. Germany gave her a look that said 'I'll kill them if they hurt you'.

"I-I'm Amelia" She said timidly.

"I'M AMERICA, THE HERO!" The blonde with glasses shouted, striking a hero pose.

"Please ignore him. I'm England" Caterpillar brows said politely. Amelia felt as if she knew these people and managed to smile shyly at them.

"British accent!" Stripes whispered in her ear.

"And I'm France" France blew her a kiss, sending glitter flying.

"Glitter.." Amelia said in awe.

"CODE RED!" Stripes yelled in Germany's ear as Amelia's eyes glazed over.

"What's code red?" Stripes was frantically swinging around from the thin rope of his web.

"Glitter, cute things, and unicorns turn Amelia into a Jello zombie! THAT'S CODE RED!" He shouted the last part frantically.

"Are you magical?" Amelia asked France. He smirked suggestively

"I can do very magical things" He traced the curves of her hips. Germany was going to punch the living daylights out of the french pervert when the doors to the meeting room burst open.

"FRANCE IF YOU WANT TO LIVE TO SEE ANOTHER DAY I SUGGEST YOU STOP TOUCHING MY DAUGHTER!" Earth shouted angrily. Right behind her was Jupiter, glaring at everyone, almost as if daring them to try something on Amelia. Jupiter was a very large male and VERY protective of his freinds and Earth. He has massive football shoulders and acts as Earth's personal bodyguard most of the time. France's eyes widened, as Earth stomped over to them, Jupiter following her like a massive shadow.

"She's your mum?" Asked England astonished. Amelia had snapped out of her dazed state and looked at Earth and Jupiter happily.

"Hey Mom and Jupiter!" Amelia chirped, answering England's question. Earth's face softened, as her eyes landed on her favorite daughter.

"How is Germany and Italy treating you?" Amelia smiled and hugged Maple while rocking on her heels like a small child.

"They're reeeeal nice" Earth sighed and looked at Germany and Stripes.

"Glitter?" Germany and Stripes looked at each other and nodded

"Glitter" They confirmed for her. Earth then turned angrily to France, who was cowering behind England.

"I'm going to get you, but not today" She glared at him once more before walking out the doors. Jupiter glared at France and gave Amelia a small smile.

"The others said Hello" He said in his normal deep rough voice.

"Tell them I said Hello and that it's fun here" Amelia smiled and scurried back over to Germany. He nodded, turned on his heel, and left threw the doors.

"I almost feel sorry for you" England said to France.

"Almost" England walked over to Amelia who was standing shyly by Germany (Again).

"Not trying to be brash, but I was not aware Earth had children." Amelia smiled shyly at him.

"I was found by her and she took me in" Amelia squirmed a bit

"You don't look like a Pennatus" England said, looking her over in observation.

"Enough with the questions!" Germany grabbed hold of Amelia's arm and led her to another part of the room. Germany looked down at her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You okay?" He asked. Amelia nodded and gave him a faint smile.

"There are so many people that it kinda makes me nervous" She squirmed a bit and held Maple tighter to her chest.

"France did scare and amaze me though" Germany looked a bit puzzled.

"What's this thing about glitter?" He smirked slyly.**(Sam: What's going up there in that kinky little ****mind of yours, Germany? Germany: *Blushes* N-Nothing! *Swipes at Dirty thought bubble)** Amelia blushed and looked at her shoes.

"I love glitter and cute things. They're my Kriptonite." Germany smiled and nodded.

"It's alright as long as you don't fall for it again because next time Earth may not be there to stop him" He said seriously. His electric blue eye looking into her red intelligent ones sternly.

"Okay, Germany. I promise" She promised in her usual child like voice.

"Amelia! Come meet my brother, Romano!" Italy was dragging behind the man she had seen him sitting earlier with.

"Let go of me you stupid bastard!" He said grumpily. Amelia smiled up at him.

"Hello! I'm Amelia" She said happily. Romano glared at her and growled out.

"I'm Romano" He said grumpily.

"I like your name" She giggled a sound so enchanting that men tended to swoon right on the spot. It had reminded her of Rome. One of Earth's friends and who used to give her little treats when he came to visit. He always used to bring over a friend who very much resembled Germany. But she hadn't seen them since she graduated.

Romano blushed.

"Romano you look so cute when you blush, ve!" Italy hugged his brother. Romano blushed even more, making Amelia giggle and thus, making Romano turn a deeper shade of red

"Get away from me!" Italy smiled and held onto his brother tighter.

"It was nice meeting you!" Amelia chuckled and pulled Germany to another part of the room.

"He looks like Rome" Amelia said to Germany sadly.

"I wouldn't be surprised. Italy and him are, surprisingly, the grandsons of the Great Roman Empire." Amelia's eye widened in surprise.

"Really?" Germany nodded his head.

"Did you know him?" Amelia nodded and grinned happily.

"He use to sneak me cookies and he taught me how to drink" It was Germany's turn to be surprised.

"But no one has seen him for hundreds of years!" Amelia's mouth dropped.

"I saw him 2 three years ago!" She exclaimed astonished.

"I'll go tell Italy!" Germany ran over to Italy, leaving Amelia by herself. Amelia held her bear tightly. Stripes had gone who knows where, so she was left alone. She noticed a blonde sitting alone in one of the meeting chairs. He had blonde shaggy cute hair with a curl like hers poking out, he wore a pair of glasses that covered beautiful shade of blue-violet eye, and he had maple leaf sweatshirt. Amelia shyly walked over to him.

"May I-I sit h-here" She stuttered nervously. 'Please say yes' she begged internally. The Blonde looked surprised, but nodded. He looked a the scars covering her arms and briefly wondered where they came from.

"S-Sure" He blushed. Amelia flashed him a grin and took a seat next to him.

"Your bear is adorable what it's name?" Canada smiled and hugged him.

"His name is Kumajiro" Canada said in a soft voice, shyly. Kumajiro looked up when his name was spoken and then settled back into his Masters arms when he saw he was not needed. 'Aww.. He's cute' she thought. Amelia giggled and hugged her bear tighter.

"I wish I could have my own little bear! You're so lucky!" She said excitedly. He smiled and pointed to her stuffed bear.

"What it's name?" Amelia hugged Maple again.

"Her name is Maple" She said in sing song childish voice. His eyes brightened up at the mention of the stuffed bear's name.

"Maple? I love Maple Syrup!" He said in a loud, but still quiet. Amelia red eyes brightened up to the point where they looked as if they glowing.

"Really? I just adore Maple Syrup since I was small." Her wings opened up and she flapped the corners excitedly. Canada looked at her wings curiously.

'Finally someone who I can talk to without being ignored...but too bad she won't remember me' He thought sadly. He shook his head. 'Well I'm going to savor this moment'

"I've loved it since I was young too" He smiled shyly. Amelia squealed happily.

"Finally a Syrup lover! Everyone just thinks I'm weird for loving the stuff! What about you Mr...?". Canada's eyes widened in shock. He had forgotten to introduce himself! He quickly stuck out his hand.

"I'm sorry I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Canada" Amelia excitedly shook his hand and smiled

"I'm Amelia"

"Amelia, we have to go! Germany's been looking for you!" Stripes shouted.

"Tell him I'm coming" Amelia stood up and smiled at Canada warmly

"We should make waffles and pancakes together sometime, Canada" Canada nodded.

"That would be fun" Amelia waved goodbye to Canada and ran over to the car. Germany gave her a look relief from the drivers seat.

"Thank Gott! I thought I lost you" Amelia blushed and looked up at him with big red eyes.

"I didn't mean to make you worry" She said in a small innocent voice. Germany smiled softly at the brunette.

"It's alright"

"Hurry, Amelia! We are going to miss Hamataro, ve!" Italy exclaimed, already buckled and seated in the car. Amelia hopped into the car like a mad woman and yelled in even crazier voice.

"DRIVE MAN! DRIIIVE! HAMATARO DEPENDS ON US!" Germany grunted, but obliged and sped off towards the large manor.

**Me: I'll be leaving 4 Mexico for at Least 8 Days so this is the last update for now :(**

**Frothy: MEXICO! WHOOO**


	9. Mama Romano OO

**Me: *Whacks Britain and Erik with a plastic lightsaber* You stay away from Mr. Francy Pants or I'll send Sweden and an army of gummy bears after you!**

**Sweden: *Glares from behind a massive gummy bear army* **

**Britain/Erik: *Backs away slowly* **

**America: Cool! Gumm-ay Bears! *Starts to reach for one, but notices a brown curl bobbing from the army* What the Heck?**

**Italy: Have you seen Romano? He was supposed to go shopping with me D:**

**Me: * Moves to Cover the brown curl* You just missed him. He went to the grocery story to get uh..*Looks around for inspiration* Circus gummy bears with Maple syrup on top!**

**Italy: Oh okay! Bye! *Waves bye at Gummybear army and shivers when he spots Sweden***

**Me: Phew! That was a close one!**

**Romano: Damn right it was Waffle loving- *Looks at my ever adorable face and at Erik's death glare* Uh...person?**

**Erik: That's what I thought..**

**Frothy: *Comes zooming in with a plush unicorn on his back and Germany hot on his umm..Heels? I don't even know if Moths have heels..Eh, what the hell! I talk too much!* UNICORNS! MWAHAHAHAH!**

**Germany: Come back with that! **

**Britain: UNICORNS! *Runs off***

**Erik/Romano: What the hell is so important about unicorns thats gotten Germany/The potato bastard chasing the bug?**

**Me:*Giggles and whispers to Canada* I bet they'll be besties ^u^**

**Frothy: I POSSESS A SECRET THAT COULD SHOCK YOU ALL INTO A 'OMW! GERMANY LIKES UNICORNS AND HAS NASTY CD'S UNDER HIS BED!' COMA**

**Germany: Lies! All LIES! *Grabs for the Unicorn and misses* **

**Sam: I like this guy :D *Runs off to help Italy make Pasta***

**Erik: *Watches her leave intently* SOMEONE HEEEEELP ME! The crazy Bitch locked me up!**

**Romano: Sshhh! Don't talk, Idiot when you-Know-Who isn't here! The bitch will turn you into-**

**Me: But Voldemort is dead and WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE!**

**Sam: *Slurps up noodles* At least she's smart and doesn't talk behind my back *Pats my head***

**Me: ^-^ I'm loved **

**Sam; You shouldn't use such vulgar language around her! BAD ASSHOLE! *Throws Romano in the Hamster cage too***

**Me: Thank you very much for the reviews for the last chapter!**

**Sam: Hannibal sounds like fun :D And I very much hope you liked this chapter because It was the first chapter I was involved with :)**

**Me: ^-^ We are-**

**Prussia: AWESOME!**

**Sam: Yeah B) *Throws arm around Prussia and Me* We the Awesome Trio**

**Prussia: I'm the Awesomeness of this trio!**

**Sam: No I am.**

**Prussia: There is only room for one awesomeness**

**Germany: This conversation makes no sense **

**Sam: WHO CARES! SHUT THE FUCK UP !**

**Me: :'(**

**Sam: Uh..I mean..Be qiuet?**

**Me: :(**

**Sam:Please be quiet, Germany?**

**Me: ^O^ Good Samantha!**

**Germany: Why is she being nice? O.O**

**Sam: -_-#**

**Me: Because you, Sweden, and flying mint bunny are my favorites :)**

**Germany: *Blushes***

**Prussia: *Glares at Sam***

**Sam: *Glares back***

**Russia: Fight to death, Da?**

**Me: I don't know...**

**Frothy: FIGHT TO DEATH! YEAH! *Throws Giant Taco and Wurst sword***

**Sam: BRING IT ON, B**

**Me: *Watches lettuce and a Gilibird fly overhead***

**Germany: Okay..? Since this was very long, I will just end it here**

"I love Hamataro!" Amelia sighed, unconsciously leaning on Germany. He blushed from beside her.

"Me too!" Italy smiled. Amelia smiled and hugged Italy and Germany. Italy gave a happy little noise and hugged them tight. Germany eventually relaxed from his stiff position and hugged them back. Amelia snuggled into them both, feeling safe and warm in the embrace.

"I'm sleepy" Italy yawned. Germany, also looking equally tired, nodded his head. Italy untangled himself from the hug and sleepily headed upstairs. Amelia bid Germany goodnight and flew upstairs to her room. Amelia closed and locked the door and headed over to the shower adjacent to her room. She left a trail of clothes behind her.

"What the fuck? Why are you in your birthday clothes!" Stripes exclaimed from the bathroom door nob, being a spider, he had no need to shower.

"Taking a shower" Amelia said simply, closing the shower curtain after her.

"Okay" He shrugged his shoulders and rested atop the shower head. Amelia scrubbed the shampoo into her hair, sending bubbles into the air.

"Whoo!" He shouted, jumping onto one of the bubbles. Amelia laughed and flicked some soap bubbles on him. Stripes grinned evilly and jumped on top of the shampoo bottle.

"Do you really want this?" Amelia stared at him determinedly.

"Challenge accepted" She rinsed her head and grabbed another bottle of shampoo. Stripes laughed and tossed her a towel.

"Bring it on, Bitch!" He shouted, squirting shampoo on her.

(AWESOME COOL SPACE THAT YOU SHOULD WORSHIP :D)

He knew he should have been asleep a long time ago, but he just couldn't resist the stack of paperwork on his desk. Germany jumped when he heard a crash from upstairs. He sighed and continued with his paperwork that was on the kitchen table. He heard another crash, louder than the one before and some crazy laughter following it. Germany groaned and went to go see what the hell was going on upstairs. He took one step and found himself sliding rapidly down the hallway on the slippery substance that was all over the floor.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" He yelled as he slid past Italy.

"Germany? What are you doing?" He called after him, water gun in hand and in his swimming trunks. Amelia popped out from one the rooms and tackled him to the ground. She looked down at him, her wet disobedient curl tickling his nose.

"Germany, will you become my battle partner?" She asked him, giving him a hopeful look.

"Uh..Ja?" He didn't know why, but he couldn't find the power or will to disagree. Besides this is battle! There's no skipping out when your comrade is in trouble.

"YES! Together we shall rule this mansion over The Pasta Biters!" Amelia proclaimed proudly and leaped off him. He blushed when he saw her with nothing, but a towel and he felt a prickle of blood leave his nose. Amelia shook her head, sending droplets of water on his chest. This all played in slow motion, making him more redder and warmer in places. His jaw fell open and he gaped at the gorgeous female before him.

"Germany?"

He continued staring at her, unaware of the blood gushing out of nose.

"Germany are you okay?" He studied her face and body, noticing many deep scars that had not been there before. She had a rather nasty scar by her chest, he noticed.

"GERMANY! YOUR NOSE IS BLEEDING!" She yelled, unaware what a nosebleed really meant. Germany closed his mouth and saw blood dripping onto his shirt.

"I'll go get a wash clothe!" She yelled over her shoulder as she ran towards the kitchen.

"What happen?" Italy asked. Amelia stopped, showing frightened her pale face to the Italian.

"Germany's nose started bleeding out of the blue!" She then continued running towards the kitchen once again. Italy laughed out loud. He may be a bit clueless, but he knew what a nosebleed meant. He peeked into the hall and saw Germany trying stop the bleeding, but failing miserably.

"Ciao, Germany!" He laughed, walking into the hallway. Germany grunted, blushing. Amelia raced past Italy and knelt down next to Germany. She began wiping the blood off his nose and cleaned the blood on his black shirt.

"Well that's the best I can do.." And with that Amelia's wings wrapped around her in a protective cocoon before she hit the floor.

"Is she going to be okay?" Italy asked, worried over his new friend. Germany wiped some blood off his nose and sighed.

"I have no idea" he picked up the purple winged cocoon and made his way over to Amelia's room with Italy tailing behind him. Germany set her on the bed and looked around the room. Itabby was snoozing on a giant brown teddy bear in corner and Stripes was snoring on the web above Amelia's bed with a small water pistol in his hand.

"Itabby is so cute, ve~!" Germany looked at the shelve on the wall and saw several photos and medals. They were all very old photos and Germnay's eye had caught one of Amelia tinkering with a giant machine.

"That's odd" He walked up closer to the picture and flipped it over. His eyes widened in surprise. The picture at least 100 years old!

"What is it, Germany?" He looked over his shoulder and at the date.

"That's a real old picture, Germany!" He nodded and placed the picture back just as the door shut closed.

"Goodnight, West!" Prussia laughed, locking the door from outside. Germany ran over to door and pounded his fists on it.

"Let me out, Bruder!" He shouted. Italy ran over and slapped a hand over his mouth.

"You're going to wake up Amelia!" Luckily none of the other three had woken, but Amelia's cocoon had rolled over a little. Germany gave a sigh of defeat and sat down on the bed.

"It looks like we're stuck in here until Bruder decides to let us out" He pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"Buonanotte" Italy climbed in next to Amelia and snuggled under the covers. Germany gave up on trying to fall asleep sitting upright, so he laid down on Amelia's other side and closed his eyes.

:D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :DMORNING TIME! :D :D :D :D

Amelia opened her eyes and yawned. For a moment she lay there thinking: Why the Waffles am I in a cocoon? Amelia shrugged and flapped opened her wings. As soon as her wings opened Italy and Germany both toppled on top of her.

"Uh..Germany?" Germany just grunted and buried his face deeper in her towel. "Italy?" Italy sighed and snuggled into her. Germouser watched this all with an amused expression from the foot of the bed.

"Interesting Human" He meowed and carefully walked over to his human. Amelia looked curiously at him and he looked back with the same striking blue eyes that he and his master shared.

"You don't suppose you can get them off?" She asked nervously. Both boys were snuggled on top of her and sleeping. She was strong, but not that strong in the morning! Germouser pawed at Germany's face and meowed quietly. Germany groaned and snuggled into Amelia's toweled tummy. Amelia blushed, trying to keep the towel from slipping. Germouser frowned and batted at Germany's cheek harder. Germany yawned and opened his eyes lazily.

"I didn't know my pillow was so soft and smelled like...blueberries?" He murmured.

"That's because that ain't a pillow. It's my tummy" Germany shot up, his eyes wide and looked down at his pillow. He watched as her stomach rose and fell along with her chest.

"Um..I-I'm sorry Uh I-" He was interrupted when Amelia sprang up and kissed his nose.

"It's okay! But I have a question" Germany was so flabbergasted all he could do was nod. "Why are you guys in my room? Not that I mind though!" Amelia said quickly. Germany blushed and scratched the back of his head nervously. Before he could speak they heard the door unlock and Romano stuck his head inside. Romano blushed and his eyes widened. 'HOLY MOTHER OF TOMATOES WHAT DID I JUST WALK INTO!' He thought.

"Umm..I just came to-"

"FRATELLO!" Italy leaped off the bed and tackled Romano in a hug.

"Get off of me!" Romano shouted, pushing Italy off.

"Hi Romano! OH MY GAWD I'M IN A TOWEL" Amelia just finally realized this and shoved them all out of the room.

'That took a little longer than usual" Stripes yawned. Amelia rolled her eyes.

"I was having too much fun squirting you with bubbles to notice" Amelia quickly put on her...stuffies **(Sam: You are so awkward when it comes to saying underw- Me: SHUSH!) **and pulled on a purple hoodie to cover her body and scars. She grabbed a pair of black tights and pulled them on. She sighed, looking into the mirror. She applied some makeup to cover up the scars her new friends had probably seen. Why couldn't she be normal? She grabbed her tooth brush and scrubbed all around her sharp teeth and fangs. She brushed her hair and hopped towards the door on one foot, trying to get her purple leather Converse Hightops on.

"You're gonna fall" Amelia's eyes widened as she tipped over and landed on a pile of stuff animals. "Told you so" Stripes said in a sing song voice. He chuckled and peeked in at the pile of stuff animals.

"Amelia?" He couldn't even see her wings or curl poking out. He spun a web over the pile and looked at it curiously.

"POP GOES THE WEASEL!" Amelia shouted, springing out the pile and then back in.

"HOLY FUCK!" Stripes shouted in surprise. He heard Amelia giggle cutely. "Okay! Get the fuck out, Bitch and face me like a real vampire" Amelia popped out of the pile and gave him a kiss. Stripes rolled his eyes and flicked her cheek.

"I love you" She said suddenly, looking at him with big red eyes. Stripes sighed.

"I love you too, Weirdo" Amelia laughed and sprang out of the room happily, sliding down the banister to kitchen with Stripes clinging to her cheek.

"HOLY SHIT! I'M GONNA DIE" He shouted, squeezing his eyes shut in fear. Amelia hopped off and saw Romano yelling at Germany.

"Shut up, stupid Potato Bastard!" He shouted. Amelia squealed and launched herself at Romano.

"Ciao, Sorrella!" Italy said happily.

"S-Sorrella?" Romano blushed.

"Hello, Amelia" Germany greeted. Amelia sighed, completely content. She had her wings wrapped around Romano in a hug and he was very comfortable.

"H-Hello A-Am-elia" He stuttered. Amelia snuggled up more into him. Stripes crawled onto Italy's shoulder.

"Aren't they so cute, ve~?" Italy chirped happily. Stripes nodded his head.

"I guess so" Germany said awkwardly.

"C-Can you g-get her o-off" Romano mumbled, not wanting to admit that he very much liked the hug.

"But I like hugging you" Amelia sighed, placing a sweet kiss on Romano's cheek. Romano blushed and walked over to the couch o sit.

"You look so cute, Romano! With that blush on your face-"

"Shut the fuck Up, Stupid!" Romano yelled. Amelia's eyes went watery and she let out a silent whimper.

"You made Sorrella sad!" Romano's eyes widened. Stripes, seeming to sense Romano's uncertainty of the situation, crawled on top off his head and whispered, "Rock her back and forth like a baby" Romano, completely lost, just nodded and began rocking the sobbing brunette on his lap.

"Shhh.. It's okay" He cooed. Why was he doing this? This was fucking embarrassing! But he jut continued rocking her and comforting her. It made him sad to see her cry. It just didn't seems right for to her cry. He had this very strong feeling in his gut, that told him he knew this girl. She seemed so familiar to him that hugging her didn't feel strange. It felt normal, as if he hugged her a thousand times before. Amelia contently fell asleep, as Romano rocked her.

"You make such a good Mama, Romano!" Romano glared at his brother.

"Shut he fuck up or you'll wake her up!" He hissed. Italy smiled and dragged Germany out the room.

"I wonder if you would make a good Mama" Italy said thoughtfully, looking at Germany. Said person blushed and walked into his study hurriedly.

"Hmmm...I'll test that out later"


	10. IceCream and The Lab

"I can't believe it" Neptune cried. Neptune was short, about 4'9 with blonde straight hair and brown eyes. She always was the most emotional out of all the Planets. Pluto rolled his eyes and handed his friend a tissue.

"My little friend is growing up" Pluto was the youngest looking one out of them since he was the smallest. Sun laughed and clapped Pluto on the back.

"You've finally grown a pair!" Sun's fiery short red hair flew around, as he shook his head.

"I hope you bought protection because if not I'll kill you for getting Amelia pregnant" He smirked, his emerald eyes twinkling mischievously. Pluto blushed.

"I would never!" Pluto walked up the front steps to Germany's house. Sun laughed in response, leaning against the house.

"OMG! Pluto and Amelia would have the most adorable kids in the whole universe!" Neptune squealed. Pluto blushed, but his face remaining stoic. Sun scoffed.

"Yeah, little anti-social random bundles of joy flying around and crashing into people's crotches" Sun muttered.

"I'm not anti-social!" Pluto protested.

"Oh yeah?" Sun smirked. Pluto glared at him.

"I just like to keep my distance, that's all" Neptune shoved Sun and smiled at Pluto.

"Don't worry, you guys will have wonderful kids!" Pluto blushed and facepalmed. Sun snorted.

"You're just grumpy because Amelia crash landed into your jewels when she was a baby" Neptune smiled and patted Sun sympathetically. Pluto timidly knocked on the door. All three Planets waited patiently for someone to answer the door. The door opened and Germany looked at the Planets.

"May I help you?" Sun pushed Pluto aside and grinned.

"We're here to see, Amelia!" Germany nodded and gestured for them to follow him.

"Germany looks so cute! Like a small version of Germania!" Germany looked back at Neptune with a funny look. Neptune just smiled sweetly at him. Germany stopped in front of Amelia's door.

"I'll be in my room" Germany walked down the hallway into his room.

"Good Luck!" And with that Neptune pushed Pluto towards the door. He looked back at his two friends . Neptune smiled and Sun winked. He took in a deep breath, walking forward.

"Amelia?" A man with gray-blue hair and blue eyes peered into the room. He was extremely tall and looked very thin in the pint striped suit he always wore.

"Hello, Pluto" Amelia said quickly, scribbling something that looked like what you might find on a physic exam paper on the chalkboard. Pluto timidly stepped inside he room. Amelia looked up at him happily.

"I umm w-was uh" He stuttered, losing what little confidence he had before and decided to just shut his mouth, blushing.

"He was wondering if you wanted to get some ice-cream with us!" Sun shouted from down the hall. Pluto let out a small groan and rolled his icy eyes blue eyes at his two friends.

"Sun!" They both heard Neptune shout "Now we can't spy on them!" Amelia laughed and smiled at the timid 20 year old in front of her.

"I'd love to get some ice cream!" Pluto blushed and nodded his head.

"T-That's g-great!" He stuttered. Amelia giggled. Pluto was always so nervous when he was around girls and people.

"Just let me get my cap" Amelia flung off her lab coat and ran into her closet. She came out triumphantly, holding a biker cap.

"Let's go!" She chirped, grabbing hold of Pluto and the others. Pluto wiped the blood from his nose with his sleeve quickly. Sun smirked at him and Pluto blushed, stumbling on the stairs.

"WE GONNA PARTY!" Neptune cheered, as they walked out the door. Amelia stopped them before they went any further.

"I'll be right back! Gotta tell Germany where I'm going before he has a heart attack" Amelia flew inside. Amelia smiled, loving the feeling of flying.

"AMELIA!" Stripes shrieked. Amelia looked back at Stripe, who running around wildly.

"What?" Stripes kept on pointing frantically.

"DOOR!" Amelia eyes widened and she looked forward, but it was too late. She crashed into the door, breaking it and sending her tumbling in. Amelia looked up at Germany and smiled timidly.

"Knock knock?" Germany sighed and picked her up.

"What do you want?" Amelia cleared her throat.

"I'm going to get some ice cream with some friends. Is that okay?" Germany nodded

"Ja, That's fine, but I want you back before sunset" Amelia squealed and hugged him.

"Don't worry; I'll be back right on time! Sorry about the door!" She gave him a quick kiss on the nose and flew out of the room. Germany was so nice to her! Stripes crawled into the room, rolling his eyes when he saw the splintered wood on the floor.

"Sorry 'bout the door" Stripes chuckled. "She doesn't fly very well inside houses" Germany nodded and flopped down on his bed.

"Sooo..?" Germany looked up at the arachnid that was crawling on the ceiling.

"What is it?"

"What are you watching?" Germany bolted up and frantically tried to cover the image on the television.

"NOTHING!" He shouted. Stripes laughed and pinched Germany's cheeks.

"BLACKMAIL!" He cried gleefully, running out of the room.

"GOME BACK HERE!" Germany yelled rushing after him.

"GERMANY WATCHES POR-" He was pounced on by Germouser.

"Silence!" Germouser hissed.

"Never! NOW GET THE FUCK OFF ME!" Germany ran up to them and patted Germouser's head.

"Good Kitty" He felt a little funny in his heart after saying kitty, but he ignored it. Germany picked up Stripes and carried him outside.

"PUT ME DOWN YOU FUCKING LITTLE SHIT! When Amelia finds out she's going to beat the crap out of you!" Stripes laughed evilly and Germouser looked up at his owner warily.

"She cannot hurt me" Germany scoffed. Stripes rolled his eyes.

"Sure...Where the fuck are you taking me, bastard?"

"To the Lab" Germany said darkly

"HEEEEELP ME! THIS MOTHER FUCKER IS GONNA DISSECT ME!" Germany grinned, as he closed the door.

**Me: I was watching that one episode with Pookie and I heard Germany say something about a lab...**

**Germany: There is no lab! O.O**

**Sam: I feel sorry for Stripes...**

**Me: At least the real Stripes is safe in my room :) And he's a Daddy LongLegs**

**Germany: You really love your spiders**

**Frothy: Stripes almost ate me T-T**

**Me: It was quite amusing **

**Frothy: I ALMOST DIED! T^T**

**Me: Sorry! I just found it funny that Stripes got you down with one swipe of his legs**

**Sam: I will never understand why you let them roam around your room -_-**

**Me: I don't like cages**

**Germany: You let a black window, a daddy long legs, a moth, and a stink beetle loose in your room?! **

**Me: Yes, I do not believe in cages...unless I haven't tamed yet..Then that's a different story**

**England: You let a bloody Black window roam around in your room?**

**Me: How is it going to live and catch food if it's stuck in a cage?**

**Frothy: Oh yeah..Don't worry about me..I'm just peachy ;^;**

**Me: ^-^ Drama Queen**

**Sam: *Is standing on a defeated Prussia* So how did you escape from Stripes?**

**Frothy: Peter (Black Widow) Jumped on Stripes and I flew away :D True story :D**

**Peter: *Blushes* **

**Me: OMW! PETER IS SMILING! *Faints***

**Peter: O_o Where the hell is Erik when you need him **

**Erik: I'm stuck in this hamster cage TT^TT**

**Romano: Stupid taco eating bitch..*Chews angrily on Tomato***

**Sam: I HEARD THAT! *Takes away tomato***

**Romano: T^T**

**Sam: Keep your mouth shut next time, Bitch**

**Me: SAM! YOU LET THEM OUT RIGHT NOW!**

**Sam: Later..*Falls asleep on France's lap***

**France: Honhonhon *Gets smacked by England* What was that for?! :(**

**England: Pervert...-_-**

**Me: You are her favorite by the way, France **

**Everybody: REALLY!? O.o**

**Me: Yes, I'm totes for real**

**Sam: Mmmm…France *Snores***

**Me: This would be a good time to be ninja, Japan.**

**Japan: *Is all decked out in a ninja costume* I'm ready!**

**Me: The keys are in her backpocket-**

**Japan: IMPROPER! **


	11. The Awesome Escape

**Me: Hmmm…**

**Erik: What is it?**

**Me: I've been getting reviews that Amelia is a Mary Sue.**

**Erik: Well she does have wings, sharp teeth, and horn…What did you expect?**

**Me: I expected nothing less *Hums in thought***

**Erik: What else is going on up there :D**

**Me: People seem to think she's a self insert**

**Erik: WTF?**

**Me: You really have gotten the hang of modern language XD**

**Erik: Eh, what are you going to do? *Shrugs***

**Me: :D Anyways… Amelia will never be a self insert I may act a little like her, but I give all my characters a little piece of me. I just tend to give them my more vulnerable aspects**

**Erik: I know **

**Me: In the next chapter you will see my best friend, Erik in the Author note :)**

**Erik: You have a friend named after moi?**

**Me: Yeah! xD**

**Erik: Incredible!**

**Romano: CAN SOMEONE OPEN THIS DAMN DOOR!**

**Italy: *opens gate to hamster cage* **

**Erik: FREEDOM!**

**Italy: That was easy!**

**Romano: SHUT UP! You'll wake her up! *Pouts***

**Me: XD Sam could sleep through a 6.0 earthquake …literally**

**Erik: *Clears throat* I have an announcement**

**Italy: Pasta?**

**Erik: No…THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR THE REVIEWS EVERY SINGLE ONE COUNTS AND IS CHERISHED! AMY LOVES YOU! *Clears throat***

**Me:*Hugs Erik* Prepare to be molested in the next Authors note…**

**Erik: WHAT! O.O**

Amelia was sitting on the floor of Germany's study, playing with a couple cans of play-doh while Germany did some paperwork. Her best friend had disappeared earlier. When she had asked Germany he simply shrugged.

"RING RING!" Amelia jumped up and flew up to ceiling, digging her nails into it.

"I got it" Germany grunted, reaching for the phone.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Hey, West!" Germany groaned.

"What? You ain't' happy that Big Bruder called?" Amelia flapped over to Germany and stood in front of him with a confused look on her face.

"What do you want, Bruder?" Prussia laughed.

"Always right to the point huh, West? Anyways I'm coming over. I ran out of beer." Germany sighed. There was no point in objecting because he would just come anyways.

"Okay" He sighed and hung up. He groaned and slumped down in his chair. Amelia tilted her head.

"My older bruder is coming over" Amelia made an 'O' face and nodded.

"I'm guessing you don't like him" She smirked.

"At times I want to kill him, but he's my bruder" Germany stood up from his desk and walked over to the spot on the floor where Amelia had previously been at before the phone startled her.

"What is that?" He asked, pointing to a red object. Amelia smiled and held it up.

"It's wurst!" She smiled and handed him the roughly made sausage.

"It's for you!" ^-^ She chirped happily. Germany handled it carefully, as if afraid it would fall apart at any moment now. Germany smiled softly at her and placed it on his desk

"Danke" He said softy.

"You're welcome!" Amelia skipped out the room with Germany by her side.

Two eyes watched them from the dark window. One pair of light blue eyes and one of purple watched them exit.

"She's getting along very well" The one with blue eyes smirked.

"Come, we must go back to the castle" The owner of the purple eyes said sternly. The one with blue eyes sighed and flipped her long curly black hair over her shoulder.

"Fine, but give me cookie, Charlie?" Purple eyes groaned at the use of the nickname, but handed her a cookie

"Now that's a good bitch"

"SHUT UP, Samika! They'll hear you" Charlette hissed. Samika chuckled darkly.

"LOLZ" The two silently walked back home to the rundown castle they called home.

~Meanwhile, with Stripes…

"Let me out!"

Germouser looked at his prisoner in boredom and continued cleaning himself. He had been ordered to watch the arachnid by his master. There was nothing he could do.

Stripes groaned. He was tied up on some type of torture device. All around him was Germany's private stash of sexual entertainment. His belly growled with hunger.

"I hate you" Stripes glared at the feline before him. Germouser grinned, showing all his sharp feline teeth.

"Thank you for the comment" He said in his usual gruff voice. Stripes gave a sugar coated smile.

"The pleasure is all mine, you fat cat" Germouser crouched low, getting ready to when…

"GERMOOOOUUSER!" Itabby yowled from outside. Germouser sent Stripes a look that said 'You scream. I kill'.

"My lips are sealed" Germouser nodded and padded out silently.

"What does mating mean?" He heard Itabby meow. Stripes chuckled silently. He could already imagine Germouser's face.

"There has to be some way to get of here" He muttered to himself. He squirmed around, but all that gave him was bruised wrists. Stripes was sweating heavily. He glared at the light above him. He noticed a lone moth fluttering above.

"Stupid moths and their obsessions" He sighed. Wait….

"PSST!" He called up to the moth. It stopped its fluttering and looked down at him under its long luscious eyelashes.

"Yes?" It called. Stripes squirmed about in his binds.

"Mind helping a guy out?" The moth looked at him and scoffed.

"Do expect me to fall for that? How do I know you won't eat me?" The moth narrowed its icy blue eyes at him. He shivered slightly.

"Please?" He asked. The moth huffed and fluttered over to him. The moth grudgingly began chewing through the ropes. Now that he had a better view of the moth he could tell it was a female. Her wings were silver gray with long black streak going down the sides. She was pretty. For a moth. She was biting through the last rope when Stripes heard Germouser bidding goodbye. Her antennas twitched as the door swung open. Germouser was bout to walk in when Prussia-cat pounced on him from behind. Germouser yowled and threw him off.

"Keseseses~!" Prussia-Cat laughed. They both let out the breath they didn't know they were holding, as Germouser went back outside.

"Done" The moth said tiredly. Stripes leaped up in joy.

"YES TAKE THAT, BITCHES!" The moth glared at him. His eyes widened.

"Not you!" He said quickly. The moth rolled her eyes.

"You are so lucky that-"

"You won't escape me that easily" Both insects turned around in horror to find two big glaring blue orbs.

"Crap" Stripes muttered.

"Whoa..! Kesesesese~!" Prussia-Cat chuckled darkly, looking around him at all the sex devices. Germouser swiveled around and batted his brother's nose.

"Get Out! I'm talking to my prisoners!" Stripes took this as his chance to escape.

"Lets bust this popsicle stand!" He took hold of the moth and ran out the door.

"Brother?" Prussia-Cat said, looking at the fleeing insects.

"What is it?" He was thinking of ways to keep his brothers mouth shut.

"I think your prisoners just fled" Germouser turned around in surprise. He leaped out the door. He looked around the yard for some sign.

"Oh no.." He moaned. Prussia-Cat threw his arm over Germouser's shoulder.

"The Awesome me will help find your unawesome prisoners!" Germouser nodded and they slipped silently into the grass.

(Le PHANTASTIC Time Skip)

Amelia sat upon the roof of the house. Her red eyes glowing faintly in the dark. Amelia was waiting upon the roof for Germany's older brother, Prussia. Her keen eyes picked up a tall albino man with red eyes coming towards the house merrily. Before he could throw open the door, Amelia jumped out of her hiding place and sprang into him.

"Oof!" Prussia fell back on his bottom. Amelia smiled, her fangs glistening and her five foot wings spread out about her.

"Hi!" Prussia had paled considerably and was staring at her with wide eyes. 'She looks familiar' He thought in the midst of his panic.

"Hi?" And with that he fainted dead away.

"Germany! GERMAAAAANY!" Germany came in running and gave her an O_o look when he saw her sitting on his unconscious brother. He opened his mouth to ask, but closed it. He didn't want to know. He and Amelia dragged the albino into the living room and placed him on the couch gently. He stirred a bit and opened a red eye slowly.

"Ow.." He groaned. Amelia smiled sheepishly at him.

"I'm Amelia!' She chirped happily, then looked away sheepishly "And I'm sorry. Didn't mean to make you faint" Prussia sat up and stuck his head up in the air defiantly.

"The awesome Prussia does not faint!" He crossed his arms indignantly. Amelia gave him a pointed look and Germany sighed.

"Then what do you call that?" Germany asked.

"I was resting!" He protested.

"Suuuure" Germany rolled his eyes, walking away. Amelia looked at the Albino with big puppy eyes.

"I'm really sorry though" She apologized softly, tucking in her wings self consciously. The Prussian smiled at her. Something about the woman made him feel…happy. Like he knew her.

"The Awesome Me forgives you" Amelia smiled and hugged him tightly. The Prussian was a bit taken aback, but hugged her back. 'She smells like blueberries' He thought as one curl went beneath his nose. He looked at the curl and grinned evilly. He was about to pull it when Amelia pulled back, taking her possible erogenous zone with her.

She smiled innocently at him.

"Germany has beer in the fridge!" Amelia took his hand and seated him in a chair in the kitchen. She walked back into the kitchen and returned with a glass of beer and a box of apple juice. Prussia grinned and took the glass. He felt guilty about almost pulling the curl. The girl was so sweet. It felt wrong to have even thought of pulling the curl.

"Look at this!" She shouted eagerly. He placed his cup down and looked at the girl curiously. She squeezed the juice box, making the straw fly, ricochet off a pan. It landed on the spinning fan above their heads, flew off the fan, and shot through Italy's curl (who had just entered with a tired looking Strips and moth), and into the trashcan.

"That was Awesome!" He exclaimed, throwing hands in the air. He slung his arm around the girl, who was beaming proudly.

"What was awesome?" Italy asked, pulling out some flour and oil.

"Nothing!" They piped up, feigning looks of innocence. Italy shrugged.

"Okay, ve~! I'm going to make Pasta!" Prussia and Amelia looked at each other, each one grinning. Prussia pulled the girl closer.

"I like you" Prussia exclaimed, looking down at her. Amelia beamed up and smiled at the older nation.

"I like you too!" She chirped happily.


	12. Nap Time!

Germany had taken Italy and Stripes to the hospital because the Italian and Arachnid were now in a Pasta induced coma. So Germany had dropped off Amelia at England's house. Amelia was currently walking up to the large elegant looking house. She hugged Maple to her chest and knocked on the big white door.

"Coming!" She heard someone call from inside. Amelia rocked back and forth on her heels patiently. The door opened to reveal the emerald eyed, messy blonde haired man.

"Hello" She greeted shyly, burying her face into the bear's soft fur. England smiled and stepped back to let her in.

"Hello Amelia. I'm sorry about how I acted the last time we met" He smiled sheepishly. It had been over three days since her first meeting and they were scheduled to have another meeting very soon.

"It's alright. Everyone was just curious." She walked in and England began walking ahead.

"It still does not excuse my behavior" England had stopped abruptly and was looking at his shoes shamefully. Amelia smiled softly and hugged him tightly. The man gave a shout of surprise, but returned the gesture warmly. Amelia pulled back and smirked at England.

"Now, no more Mister sad face" She pouted and placed her hands on her hips. England chuckled and opened a door. He walked in and smiled sheepishly at Amelia.

"Germany told me you liked to read and I know it's not much, but I hope it will satisfy you" Amelia looked about her in awe. The room was dedicated to solely books. She walked over to a shelf and ran a hand over the books; she closed her eyes in contentment. She opened her eyes and looked at England. Her eyes were glowing with merriment and curiosity. England was not expecting what came next. Amelia squealed and ran over to him, enveloping him in the biggest hug ever and giving a peck on the cheek.

"It's like a dream in here!" She squealed and ran around the room. England stood there, flabbergasted and blushing bright red.

"I-I'm g-glad you like i-it" He dizzyingly took a seat on a nearby armchair. Amelia turned towards him, her face completely serious that it scared the Nation.

"I don't like it"

D:

"I LOVE IT!"

:D

England sighed and smiled up at the bubbly girl who examining the shelves of the room. England walked over to the book he had abandoned when he got the call from Germany to take care of Earth's bundle of joy. England sat down in an armchair with the book in hand.

"England!" Amelia plopped down on his lap, startling the Nation yet again.

"Can you read the book to me please?" She asked, pointing to the book in his hand innocently. England gulped and nodded.

"Once upon a time.." Amelia smiled softly and made herself comfortable in his lap. She placed her head on his shoulder, legs dangling over the armrest, and hands hugging Maple.

"Are you comfortable?" She asked the Brit who was brighter than one of Spain's best tomatoes.

"Yes I am" He struggled to keep his voice steady. Amelia smiled and looked at the book again. The book was pretty silly and adorable. Amelia found herself giggling and sighing the whole time. Not that England minded, but it was getting harder for him focus on the book with the giggling brunette on his lap.

"I should apologize" France said absently. France-Cat meowed in agreement. France ran his hand along the cat's back. France-Car purred happily.

"You are a handsome Kitty, no?" France Cat nodded, following his human out the door.

France made sure France Cat was safe in the back of the car and backed out of his lavish garage.

"I heard she was at England's' house" He smiled. France Cat purred happily. He would get to see England Cat and the woman who had his human all riled up.

~Le short time skip :3 ~

"England?" France called out. He walked around the house and stopped at the door of England's library.

"He must be in here" France pushed open the door and was startled to see a cocoon in the middle of the room. France gingerly walked over to it. The cocoon was purple and it kinda reminded him of Amelia's wings. He warily poked it. The wings (Which he realized just now) spread apart to reveal two peacefully sleeping beings. France Cat meowed and batted at his Human's pocket. France reached a hand inside his pocket and pulled out a small camera. He gave France Cat a small treat.

"Good job!" He whispered, placing the camera on a nearby bookshelf

"Sleep tight, Love birds" He chuckled quietly.


	13. Nap Time Over!

**Me: Sorry for no authors note on the last chapter D"X I FEEL HORRIBLE! *Sobs***

**Italy: Don't cry! You're going to make me cry D:**

**Me: *Sniffles and hugs Italy***

**Erik: AM I GOING TO BE MOLESTED BY SAM! D:**

**Me: *Sniffs* Sam is no longer my writing partner because she wanted someone else to have a turn so I'll be having a new writing buddy! ^O^**

**France: She will be missed**

**Me: Moment of silence**

***Silence***

**Erik: Who's going to touch me? *Looks around wildly***

**Me: FLUFFY! Cx**

**Erik: Who the hell is-**

**Erik2: *Pops out from Erik's cape* PHANTOM! SWEDEN! *Glomps both***

**Sweden:…**

**Erik: WHAT THE HELL!?**

**Me: PHANTOM! SWEDEN! ERIK! *Glomps***

**Spain: Who is the Niño?**

**Me: This is my best bud, Erik **

**Erik: He's Erik too?**

**Me: Yes! ^-^ And he's a full german!**

**Erik2: GERMAN SPARKLE PARTY! *Takes out random beer***

**Me: I thought you had to be 16 or something before you could- *Is randomly Put on Germany's shoulders***

**Prussia: ENJOY THE BEER!**

**Germany: Beer! *Takes a big gulp***

**Erik2: PARTY TIME *Brings out random stereo system***

**Italy: Yay!**

**Me:…Oh what the hell *Throws hands up* YAY! PARTY!**

**Prussia: ALL READERS INVITED!**

**France: *Runs in naked* WINE FOR EVERYBODY**

**Erik2: O/O**

**Me: *Slaps flower over private area* THIS STORY IS RATED T NOT M, FRANCE**

**France: Fine :( …*Tosses bottles of wine in the air* We can still have wine!**

**Me: *Shrugs and takes out juice box* I guess a little wine can't hurt**

**Russia: VOOOOODKA! *Throws Vodka in the air***

**Me: *Grabs Germany and Prussia* Do you have your party pants? ;D**

**Prussia: Hell Yeah!**

**Germany: Party pants? *Looks down at sparkly pants* Party pants! :)**

**Me:OMW! YOU'RE SMILING!**

**Prussia: The awesome powers of Beer :D**

**Germany: LETS DANCE! *Strikes a pose***

***Disco ball and colorful lights appear***

**Prussia: WHOOO! DO THAT AGAIN, WEST!**

**Me: *Is grabbed by Prussia and Germany***

**Iceland: *Dances with China***

**Mr. Puffin: *Dances with China's Panda***

**Erik2: *Has somehow gotten Erik to dance with him***

**Erik: I *Hiccups* will dance but *Hiccups* I won't like *Burps* it**

**Erik2: LOL! How much did you drink?**

**Erik: A dozen *Hiccups* of *Hiccups* everything**

**Erik2: YOU ARE AWESOME!**

**Prussia: *Dances by with Authoress and Germany* Not as awesome as the awesome me!**

**Romano: This is stupid! **

**Spain: Lets dance, Lovi!**

**Romano: NO WAY, TOMATO LOVING BA-*Is pulled over to dance floor***

**Hungary: So cute!**

**Austria: May I have the honor? *bows***

**Hungary: *Pulls Austria to dance floor* PARTY!**

**Germany: *Pulls Italy over***

**Me: All we need now is-**

**Erik2: GLITTERY FLIPPING SPARKLES! *Turns on fan on a mountain of glitter***

**France: Glitter! *Pulls England and America over* **

**England: What the-**

**France: DANCE!**

**America: *Hiccups* WHOOO BEST PARTY EVERY**

**Denmark: BEEEEER! *Tackles beer***

**Norway: -_-**

**Romano: CHIIIIIIIIGI**

**Japan: *Is snapping pictures like crazy***

England sighed and snuggled into his pillow.

"Chocolate waffles" His pillow mumbled. England frowned. Pillows weren't supposed to talk. He shrugged and decided to let it go. He had been through least it wasn't trying to kiss him like that one time.

He wrapped his arms around his pillow and proceeded in cuddling into it. He took in a deep breath and sighed in contentment. His pillow smelled vaguely of blueberries. His pillow shifted a bit from under him and then settled down, having found a comfortable position. England opened his eyes and was met with brown curly hair. He moved his head a bit and realized that his head happened to be in the crook of someone's neck. He lifted his head and was met with Amelia's peacefully sleeping face.

"She's so pretty" He murmured. He blushed a nice scarlet when he saw that her arms were wrapped around his neck and that he was on top of her. He tried to move but found that his legs were entangled in hers. Every time he moved his legs or arms Amelia would frown uncomfortably and let a 'Mew' to which left England with a small nosebleed.

"Mew" She groaned. England sighed, plopping his head back in the crook of her neck. 'Might as well go back to sleep because it doesn't look like I'm going anywhere' He thought. He closed his eyes and began to drift off.

Amelia awoke to something comfortably on top of her. Amelia reluctantly opened her eyes and looked at the shaggy blonde hair that obviously belonged to England. She tilted her head a bit. Where was she? She finally became aware how they were positioned and she felt the heat of a blush rise to her cheeks. Her stomach decided then to growl very loudly.

"Are you hungry?" Came England's sleepy voice from atop her. He lifted his head and looked at her curiously. Amelia opened her mouth to answer when she was interrupted rudely by her stomach growling. England smiled.

"Guess that answers my question" England frowned, looking at their entangled bodies. "How are we going to get out?" Amelia shrugged. She unwrapped her arms from his neck and England did the same with her waist. They worked for a couple minutes, trying to untangle their legs. This failed and they rolled off the armchair.

"Oof!" They both groaned as they hit the floor. England had instinctively wrapped his arms around her and spun them around so he was on bottom. They were both redder than some of Spain's best tomatoes. England stood up and offered her his hand.

"Thanks" Amelia took his offered hand, stood up, and followed him out of the room. Amelia noticed an orange white cat following behind her. She made a clicking sound with her tongue and scooped up the cat in her arms.

England entered the kitchen and pulled out some fresh Scones. He handed her a scone and hoped she'd like it. Amelia took a bite and it felt as though her tongue had went to heaven.

"OH MY Waffles! This is almost as good as ice cream!" Amelia took another bite and moaned. England stood watching her with his mouth agape. 'She likes my cooking!' A wide grin spread across his face. He didn't care if he looked foolish. She liked his cooking!

"SHE LIKES MY COOKING!" He proceeded in running around the room.

"TAKE THAT, YOU FILTHY FROG EATER!" He shouted pointing at France, who sitting on a chair drinking wine. England stopped running around and looked at the Frenchman confusedly.

"How did you get in?" France smiled at his question and looked towards Amelia, who had taken to eating as many scones possible before England could see her.

"I heard that this beautiful swan" He gestured towards Amelia who had her mouth stuffed with scones. She smiled sheepishly and waved "..Was here and decided to drop by and apologize" he looked down at the floor shamefully.

"Apologize for what, France?" Amelia asked before England could. France walked over to her and took her hand.

"I wanted to apologize for my actions at the meeting" Amelia smiled and squeezed his hand reassuringly.

"All is forgiven" France grinned and turned towards the confuzzled England.

"What?" England continued to gape.

"Again, what is it? Am I not allowed to act like a gentleman and apologize?" Before England could answer they interrupted by a knock on the door and voice.

"The awesome Prussia has come to pick up his Mädchen!" Amelia smiled and hugged England, giving the blonde a quick peck on the cheek.

"Thanks for the scones and the nap, England! They were amazing!" Amelia turned towards France and embraced him also, to which he returned automatically. France grinned pervishly and was about to grab Amelia's tush, when England shot him an icy glare and mouthed the word 'Earth' at him.

"Don't make me come down there, France!" Earth's voiced boomed. France paled and let go of the brunette. All three of them looked around the room in surprise.

"Waffle God?" Amelia said in awe, snuggling into England Cat.

"How are you doing this!" :D England smiled, looking at the scared Frenchie.

"It's magic!" Earth said happily.

"Momma!" Amelia squealed, putting down England cat and throwing her hands in the air.

"I gotta run! Sun just accidentally put Mercury on fire!"

"Amelia! It's unawesome to keep me standing in the cold!" Prussia whined. "Stupid English weather" He pouted, rubbing his hands together for warmth

"Bye, Mon Cherie" France smiled nervously and winked at her. Amelia rolled her red eyes and gave him a small peck on the cheek also before running over to the door.

"Coming, Prussia!" France smirked at the Englishman.

"She's a charming little flower" England sighed in return, still looking at the door.

"I believe she'll have all the nation's smitten by.." He looked up and scrunched up his face in concentration, as if doing a difficult math problem in his head "..In about two weeks!" He exclaimed proudly.

"What do you mean?"

"She has a pure heart, Angelterre." He said in awe. England continued giving him a O_o look. France sighed.

"I know the ways of the amour better than anyone. When a person has a heart so pure it will attract people like moths to a flame. She a very likable person in short words" He explained. England nodded.

"I get it, but how is it so special?" France rolled his eyes and put his arm around the Emerald eyed Nation.

"It's so special because pure hearts only come around every eleven centuries or so"

"Oh"

…

"France?"

"Hm?"

"GET YOUR BLOODY ARM OFF ME!"


	14. Nordic Time!

**Me: OMW! THANKS 2p. JessicaIsRealyMe FOR THE WAFFLES AND FOR COMING TO OUR PAAAAARTY! ^o^ And thank you silent readers too!**

**Erik2: We suck at writing Sweden's accent so use your imaginations! XD**

**Me: We had wrote this a while ago and we never really thought of posting it as a chapter**

**Erik: SHU-MY HEAD *Scurries under my bed***

**Erik2: LOL! XD**

**Germany: *Groans* Stupid hangovers**

**Prussia* So unawesome *Snores***

**Germany: How come you don't have a hangover? **

**France: You drank more than all of us combined!**

**Erik2: *Shrugs* I'm…Awesome?**

**Italy: *Starts making Glitter angels on floor* Ve! *Hiccups***

**Erik2: That really was an awesome party!**

**Me: And now for the awesome Chapter!**

**Prussia: Awesome *Rolls over***

**Erik2: *Giggles* Japn got pictures of the whole thing!**

**Me: OMW! JAAAAAPAAAAAN!**

**Everyone: SHUT U- OOOH my head…**

**Japan: Yes?**

**Erik2: Pictures of sexiness please *u* *Holds out hand***

**Japan: *Hands over pictures***

***Several are of France kissing random Nations and people***

**Erik2: O/O I didn't know he kissed me!**

**Me: *Is on the floor laughing* He even got England *Laughs even harder***

**Erik2: Laugh any harder and you're going to fart xD**

**Italy: *Farts pasta***

**Erik2: HOLY MOTHER OF RAINBOWS!**

**Me: I really hope he isn't going to eat that….e_e**

"So we grab this giant hero and have him smash the Commie's house!"

"He isn't a 'Commie' anymore, you git!" She looked at the men seated between her: Germany and Canada.

"Gurgle" She looked around and noticed Canada looking sheepishly at her. "Sorry" he mouthed to her. "Hungry?" She whispered. He nodded shyly. Amelia reached into her purple leather jacket and pulled out a bottle of Maple syrup. She passed the bottle to the quiet nation and motioned for him to take it.

"I have plenty more!" She whispered back. Canada ceased his meek protests and drained the contents of the bottle. After the meeting Germany pulled Amelia aside.

"I have some very serious paperwork to do, so I'm going to drop you off at Berwald's house" Amelia titled her head. The name sounded oddly familiar.

"Who's Berwald?" Germany sighed, walking over to the car.

"He's a Nordic Nation" Amelia nodded and happily jumped into the car.

"Bye, Amelia!" Italy called over. Amelia waved bye as the car sped off.

"Where's Feli going?"

"He's going to make Pasta at Romano's house and get drunk on wine with France" He sighed. Amelia muffled her giggles in Maple's soft fur. The car ride was short and sweet. Germany pulled over and smiled at Amelia encouragingly.

"Don't worry. He may seem rough, but he's a good guy" Amelia shook her wings, trying to also shake off her nervousness. Amelia waved bye to Beer loving man as he drove off.

"Might as well go and knock" She said to herself. She walked up to the big door and knocked softly. Amelia hugged Maple tightly as she waited for the owner to arrive.

"Stupid Stripes" She muttered under her breath. He had decided that playing in the freezer would be fun, so he was practically almost frozen to death when Germany had found him in his glass of beer.

"Ne-ever a-again" He had stuttered, half merged in an ice cube. So he was currently wrapped up in a nice blanket in her bed watching 'The Phantom of the Opera'.

~Back at Germany's House~

"NOOO! Don't rip off his mask, you stupid ninny!" Stripes yelled from the bed.

"That is so unawesome!" PrussiaCat pouted as the mask was removed.

"Why are we watching this?" Germouser groaned.

"Meow!" Itabby clung tighter to Germouser as the Phantom flung the girl to the floor. Germouser blushed and continued to watch the movie.

"Now you've pissed him off" Stripes growled as the Phantom in the Tv yelled insults at the young Ballerina.

~Back To Amelia~

The door opened and there standing was the cutest man Amelia had ever seen. In her perspective anyways.

"YOU ARE SO CUTE!" Amelia squealed, launching herself at Sweden. He stumbled a bit, catching the over excited girl. Sweden felt a wave of deja vu hit him.

"…" Amelia continued to cling to him. Obviously not intending to let go any time soon. He sighed, shrugging his shoulders in a 'Eh, what the hell' way. He grabbed the purple teddy bear off the floor and walked inside.

"WOAH! WHO'S THE CHICK?" Denmark shouted over at him. Amelia had an adorable ^-^ face on that Denmark was starting find attractive.

"Amelia" He replied shortly, walking over to the couch.

"Gonna have a little fun?" Denmark said cheekily. Sweden glared at the drunk before plopping down on the couch. Amelia let go and smiled up at the tall Nation.

"Got any scary movies, Sweden?" She grinned. Sweden's mouth switched. Amelia realized that was the equivalent of a grin and gave off her Cheshire Cat Grin.

"Ja" Sweden walked off to retrieve the movie. Amelia looked around the living room, spotting a puffin wandering around.

"Aww" She sighed. Denmark ambled over to her. Amelia rushed over to him when she saw him almost fall over on his face. She caught him just in time.

"Thanks" He smiled gratefully up at her. Amelia smiled.

"You must be Denmark" Denmark threw back his head and laughed loudly.

"You must be that hot chick, Amelia, that Sweden and others have been talking about" Amelia blushed.

"Denmark's drunk again!" Called a thick Finnish accented voice.

"I'm not drunk!" He protested.

"I'll take him" A blonde man with violet eyes offered. Amelia passed him over.

"Are you his girlfriend?" He asked. Amelia blushed bright red.

"No!" She said frantically. He laughed.

"Sorry, he usually brings in random girls from time to time-"

"He's drunk again?" Called out another blonde.

"Hey, Norway!" The other blonde waved.

"You're not another…entertainer…are you?" He looked at Amelia questioningly.

"I don't think she is. She's too nice!" The one with a Finnish accent exclaimed. Amelia stood there, silently watching the Nation's converse. The one named Norway took the drunk blonde away up the stairs to his room.

"So who are you?" The remaining blonde asked.

"I'm Amelia Smith and this is Maple" She chirped, pointing at herself and the stuffed bear.

"Nice to meet you! I'm Finland!" He said, equally as happy.

"SANTA!" Amelia proceeded in glomping him as well. Finland laughed and stumbled back before hugging her back. 'Blueberries' He thought as a disobedient curl went under his nose. Amelia saw Sweden walking over with the movie in his hand, looking at them with his usual emotion void face. Sweden held up the movie for her to see. She squealed and ran over to him.

"YOU GOT ZOMBIE NIGHTMARE? No way, Dude!" Upon hearing the title Finland sprinted out of the living room before you could say 'Pie'.

"Finland" D: She cried after the Nation. "He doesn't like scary movies?" Sweden nodded.

"Oh, okay." Sweden popped in the movie and moved towards the kitchen. He held up a bowl of fresh popcorn.

"Popcorn?"

"What kind of movie would this be if we didn't have popcorn?" Amelia threw her hands up to emphasize her point. Sweden walked over and sat himself on the couch. Amelia innocently snuggled up against him, eyes glued to the horror film. Sweden's face was emotionless, but inside he was grinning and itching to snuggle back. It wasn't everyday that someone, especially a girl, would treat him normally. Usually they stuttered nervously, obviously afraid of him.

The Zombie was stumbling after the poor helpless dog. The dog whimpered, looking up at the ugly rotting face that would probably be the last thing the dog would ever see. He barked one last time as the zombie grabbed the poor pooch.

Amelia watched the events unfold with a horror stricken face. Sweden was lying on his back, legs entangled in with Amelia's. Amelia had her head resting on Sweden's chest and her hands gripping the popcorn bowl.

"You… BASTARDS!" Amelia shouted in rage. Even Sweden felt some anger bubbling up. This exclamation; however, caused the bowl to tip over on Sweden's chest. Sweden tried not to think about the hands wandering over his chest in search for kernel treats.

"EEEEPPP!" Amelia shrieked, burying her face under Sweden's shirt. Sweden let out a small gasp. Sweden tentatively wrapped his arms around the shaking girl in a hug. They lay like that for awhile. Her shivering inside his shirt and him mumbling in her ear that everything would be alright and that it was just a movie. The ending credits had already rolled and the screen went black. Sweden was busy playing with her hair when he felt warm hands trailing across his stomach. Sweden felt a low groan leave him before he could stop it. He blushed deeper when her angelic giggles echoed around the room.

"You're tummy is so soft" She wriggled out of his shirt, him blushing and gaping the whole time.

"Sweden, you okay? You're awfully red" Amelia climbed atop him and felt his forehead.

"And your nose is bleeding"

Sweden blushed further more and quickly wiped at the blood.

"GO, SWEDEN!" this was accompanied by a wolf whistle.

"I new you had it in- BLARGH!" Denmark was then pulled away by the tie by a muttering Norway. Amelia turned away from the retreating pair and blushed when she felt their nose's touch. Giggling, Amelia slipped on Sweden's glasses and adopted a emotionless expression.

"I'm the all powerful-"

"Sweden!" Prussia's voice called out. They both turned to see Prussia standing there with a scowl.

"Hi, Mr. Awesome! Look what I found! The king of cuties!" Amelia squealed, hugging the blushing Nation under her. Prussia's face softened and he smiled at the girl. For some reason the nicknames sounded oddly familiar to both Nation's

"King of cuties? Mr. Awesome?" He asked with a smirk, looking mostly at Sweden. Still blushing, Sweden gently got Amelia off him and stood up. Pieces of left over popcorn falling on the floor. He gave slight nod at both of them.

"I heard they have a discount on beer at the store across from here!" Prussia said with a smirk.

"Cool! Bye, Sweden! See ya' tomorrow!" She gave him a hug and a kiss on cheek. Sweden blushed even more if it is possible. Prussia scooped up the forgotten teddy bear and sent a wink over at Sweden. He watched them run over to the store. A small smile on his face. It was definably going to be worth the pointless bickering if it meant seeing the bubbly girl again.

**Erik2: What is up with you and tummy rubs!**

**Me: I like them T^T I wish someone would give me one…**

**Erik2: *Giggles* lol**

**Me: *Looks at sleeping Nations* What do you recommend for their hangovers?**

**Erik2: TO STARBUCKS!**

**Me: And what will we do there :D**

**Erik2: Coffe works to cure hangovers!**

**Me: Won't they ultra hyper? O.O**

**Erik2: Oh yeah B)**


	15. The Effects Of Beer

**Me: Hi guys! Thank for the reviews for the last chapter! :D**

**America: COFFEE! 8D *Takes out machine gun***

**England: I POOF YOU AWAY! *Stumbles around with wand***

**France: Mon ami! *Hugs England***

**Spain: COFFE ! *Bounces off the walls***

**Erik: Muuusic of the niiiiight! *Hops on top table***

**France: WE NEED A POLE! *u***

**Italy: Everyone is so happy! :D**

**Erik2: CIRCLE TIME!**

**Germany: EVRYONE TWO HUNDRED LAPS AROUND AUTHORESS!**

**America: *Runs* The wheels on the monster truck go round and round**

**Italy: Pasta pasta! It's a wonderful food! I love paaaasta!**

**Me: _ Getting… kinda… of… dizzy… *Faints***

**Romano: *Picks up Authoress* To tomato land!**

**Erik2/Spain: HELL YEAH!**

"Hurry up!" The impatient Prussian yelled up at the brunette standing on a ladder, tipping the precious foamy liquid in the biggest beer jug ever. The cup was as tall as two Swedens and the width of two Cubas.

They had bought as many cans of beer possible and were yelled at by Germany for buying so many. At least he didn't take them away. So in the morning they simply decided to dump it all in a giant cup before going to the world meeting. Of course they had invited the rest of the Bad Touch Trio over to witness the spectacle.

"Shhh you're gonna make me FALL!" Amelia shrieked as she lost balance and toppled over head first in the giant jug of beer.

"Senorita!" Spain yelled. They could see Amelia happily swimming about the clear cup and sipping the yellowy liquid. Prussia had to pull her out before she could ingest more. Amelia lay upon the floor, reeking of alcohol. Her wet hot pink top and black pants hung tight to her skin, hot pink cap sticking to her head and black tie lifelessly wrapped around her neck. Spain and France ran over to her and she leaned against them for support, hiccupping and giggling as they dragged her over to their car.

"She drank almost all the beer in there!" France exclaimed.

"She probably has some German in her" Prussia smirked. He wrapped her up in a towel as France drove.

"You okay?" He asked the quiet girl.

"You have red eyes like mine" She said drowsily, her head lolling off to the side.

"She seems a little tipsy" France stated plainly, looking away from the road for a second.

"Germany is going to kill me if he finds out she's drunk!" Prussia moaned, raking his hands threw his snow white hair.

"Bubbly bubbles" Amelia giggled. They parked and Amelia made it to her seat. Well of course they didn't make it inside without Amelia almost falling flat on her face, apologizing to random objects, and giggling randomly. Prussia had to clamp a hand over her mouth because the three were starting get turned on. Who knew innocent laughter could be so damn sexy and alluring.

Spain led her over to a seat and placed Maple in her arms.

"Stay quiet, chica and you'll be fine"

Everyone stared at Amelia as she sat in her seat, muttering nonsense and giggling madly.

"Are you alright, Love?" England asked. Amelia nodded and continued playing with her hair.

"What did the Potato bastard number two do?"

"STRIPES GET YO ASS OVER HERE!" She yelled abruptly. Stripes obediently walked over to her.

"Yes, all mighty drunk one?" He chuckled.

"Party lights" she whispered. Stripes grinned, his whole body shaking in excitement.

"YESSS!" He shouted, running out of the room. The Nation's shook their heads and continued on with whatever they were previously discussing.

"What smells like...beer?" Germany whispered, sniffing about. Amelia giggled and ducked under the table when Germany looked at her from across the table. Amelia giggled childishly from under the table.

"What did you do, Prussia?" Germany glared at the Albino.

"You have so much faith in-" He stopped in mid sentence as the lights blinked off.

"Uh...?" Everyone stared at the lights in confusion.

"PARTY!" Stripes yelled triumphantly, riding upon Gilibird. Kumajiro and Flying Mint Bunny were grinning widely as well. The lights came back except they were neon colors and there was music blasting from God knows where.

"YEAH!" America shouted fistpumping and dancing wildly upon the table. The other Nation's shrugged and joined the American. Amelia popped out from under the table and rushed over to Germany.

"Let's dance!" She grabbed his hands and jumped on top the table.

"You smell like..Beer!" Germany exclaimed, dancing with the brunette.

"BEER!" Prussia yelled excitedly as a large cow pulled in a wagon full of beer inside the meeting room. Germany and a couple of other Nation's rushed over to the wagon. Spain ran up to Amelia and grabbed her around the waist.

"Let's dance, Chica!" He spun her and twirled her, making her giggle adorably. After the song was over he smiled.

"That was fun!" He laughed with a good natured smile. He ran off and started throwing tomatoes at France.

"My Hair!" He shouted and chucked a tomato at Spain. It hit Spain right between the eyes with a loud splat. They both laughed and continued throwing random vegetables.

"Canada!" Amelia shouted at the silent Nation who was sitting by himself in the corner. Canada shyly wandered over to the bubbly brunette.

"Yes?" He asked. The smell of blueberries and beer radiating off her.

"Dance with me?" Canada smiled and pulled Amelia on top of the table.

"Gonna rock n roll all niiiight!" Amelia sang. Canada laughed and Amelia soon joined him.

Amelia giggled, as Canada daringly tossed her up in the air.

"Waffles!" Amelia spread out her wings and floated gracefully into Canada's open arms.

"Waffles!" Belgium shouted from somewhere around the room.

Canada noticed that Amelia was starting to get a little tired so they both climbed off the table.

"I feel a little funny" Amelia hiccupped, fainting in his arms. He gasped and carried her limp body to a nearby chair.

"Where's Germany!?" He looked about frantically; not noticing a medium sized purple polar bear tossing aside Maple and crawling into Amelia's arms.

"Maple" It whispered, closing it's sparkling brown eyes and taking a motionless position.

"Germany!" Canada shook the man's shoulder, but he paid no heed and continued gulping as many cans possible.

"GO! GO! Chug 'em cans!" His audience chanted. Canada gave up trying to get the man's attention and rushed over to the brunette.

"Maple..Kitty...Canada...King of cuties" She mumbled in her sleep. Canada looked about the room and spotted America passed out. 'He never could make it past more than five cans' He thought, smirking.

"Might as well take the two home" Canada sighed. The Canadian hauled them both into his car (He had a hard time handling Amelia's wings though) and began the journey towards his house.

**Me: I won't be able to post up any more author notes unless I have extra time )': Sorry guys DX**

**Erik2: Stupid school…**

**Me: I was only able to type this up real quick in the morning. School hasn't let me enough time to type.**


	16. Blackmail

**Erik2: I couldn't help but type this… - **

**America: Who the hell is Flying mint bu-**

**England: THE COOLEST FRIEND IN THE WHOLE WORLD, YOU WANKER!**

**Germany: No more coffee for him**

**Erik: I agree with you**

**Erik2: lol I typed this a while ago and thought I would post it! :D**

**Estonia: Impressive hacking skills**

**Erik2: *Blushes* Phantoms lil Waffle said I could post it. She always has her FF account logged in :)**

**Estonia: I meant when you figured out her passw-**

**Erik2: SHUSH! I WAS NEVER HERE *Throws smoke bomb***

"This is so much fun!" Stripes yelled from Kumajiro's shoulder. Kumajiro nodded. He continued dodging feet and bodies that would tumble to the ground occasionally.

"Gilibird! You get any potential blackmail?" Gilibird was flying about with a camera attached to his chest.

"Maybe!" He chirped. He continued to videotape England fail at dancing and France trying to grope Austria.

"Yo! Flying mint Bunn-ay! Get me some picks of that?" He smirked, pointing at Germany running, with a wide grin spread across his face.

"Give me back my pants, West! The awesome Me commands so!" Prussia ran after the potato loving man, clad only in his purple boxers with the words 'AWESOME' written on the back. Germany gave out an evil maniacal laugh and continued running around.

"LOLZ! You get that, my evil spies?" Gilibird and FMB nodded, grinning proudly.

"Best party ever" Stripes sighed happily and continued watching Germany steal more pants from up top Kuma's head.

**Me: *Walks into Imagination box* I'M AWAKE! **

**America: WHOO! *Shoves burger in mouth***

**England: Pig…**

**Erik2: Did you like mein chapter! 8D**

**Me: It was interesting and I also will have the next chapter up tomorrow!**

**Germany: -_- This is so embarrassing**

**Prussia: I know you liked mein boxers ;D**

**Erik2: NOSEBLEED ALERT!**

**America: *Ninja rolls over and karate chops Emergency button***

**Stripes: HOLY CRAP! YOU ALMOST HIT ME, STUPID!**

***Napkins fall from the sky***


	17. Remebering

**Me: DX I'm sorry**

**Romano: You better be**

**Me: I meant to post this right after the last chapter but I had to go traveling. **

**Erik: And there is no internet in Mexico **

**America: Just do what I do! Make the internet happen!**

**Erik2: Only you can do that **

**England: How the bloody hell do you do that exactly?**

**America: I'M AWES-**

**Prussia: Only the Awesome Prussia can say awesome! 8D *Holds up wooden sword***

**America: Then we fight! :D *Holds up Hamburger***

**Erik2: This is not gute**

**Germany: GET COVER! *Pulls everyone into Bomb shelter***

**Italy: It's dark! D:**

**Germany: It will okay**

**Me: D: I don't like the dark! **

**Erik2: It will only be for a while**

**England: I can't see anything**

**Romano: Hey! Watch where your stepping stupidos!**

**Erik: I apologize**

**Italy/Me: I DON'T WANNA DIE IN THE DARK! DX**

**Germany/Erik2: DO NOT EVER SAY DIE**

**Romano: Bastards!... And Authoress**

**Me: :D**

**Romano: There is a window *Opens and light floods in**

**Me: Wha…? *Watches meat fly around**

**Prussia: Take that! * Whacks head***

**America: OW *Tosses cars* YEAH! TAKE THAT!**

**Russia: My turn! C: **

**Prussia: GET AWAY FR- *Gets knocked out with pipe***

**Russia: Now for you, little America**

**America: I'm not litt- *Gets knocked out with bath tub***

**Russia: That was fun, da! Who wants to play next! c:**

**Romano: *Closes window slowly***

**Germany: Look like we will be stuck in here for a while -_-**

"W-Where am I?" Amelia rubbed her back, sore from lying upon the hard cold floor of the forest that she just realized she was in. She looked around and all she could see was forest life. 'Hmm..this place seems familiar. I feel like I've been here before, but oh so long ago'.

"That's because you were here long ago" Came a raspy voice. As if it hadn't talked in ages. And even weirder was that it sounded familiar.

"Who said that?" Amelia called out fearfully. 'HOLY CRAP! I'M SCARED!' She looked all about her.

"It was me" Came the voice again, but more clearer. Amelia swiveled around to only come face to face with two big shimmering brown eyes.

"Holy Waffles!" Amelia flew back in surprise. She could now see that the brown eyes belonged to a medium sized, purple polar bear with wings tucked in behind its back.

"Maple" It whispered softly. Amelia's eyes glazed over, feeling as though her soul was going some place deep within her mind. The Polar Bear smirked. The world before swirled around becoming foggy and distorted.

"Mew" Amelia moaned before finally subcoming to the black fog.

"Charge!" A young Amelia shouted. Her warriors gave out a fierce battle cry as they charged ahead. A small girl, about the same age of Amelia, on her right with blonde hair and mischievous blue eyes gave out a blood stopping laugh and swung her axe wildily as they charged.

"Samika!" Amelia shouted as a spear came sailing towards her. Another girl, the same age as Amelia, with black hair and purple eyes pushed Samika out the way.

"Thanks, Charlie!" Samika grinned and continued with chopping off her opponent heads. Charlette sighed and walked over to Amelia's side. Amelia smiled at Charlette.

"Here they come" She said sadly, taking her sword out and Chalette did the same.

"CHARGE!" Samika yelled, her face splattered with blood as she ran past them. Charlette shrugged and ran off with hand in her hand as they charged. Amelia thrust her sword deep within her enemy, twisted the blade, and pulled it out all with one fluid motion. Blood splattered across her face and she grimaced. There were cries of agony and of rage booming and echoing throughout the battle field. One by one they came and one by one they fell, decapitated by her boot clad feet. Not soon after this, the enemy surrendered.

"We will meet back home, Amelia" Charlette said walking off. Samika grinned and patted Amelia's back.

"Good work!" With that she ran off after Charlette to give Amelia some alone time with herself. Amelia cringed when Samika slipped on some random guts. Samika laughed, picked it up, and placed it around her neck like some necklace.

"Look, Charlie!" Amelia saw Charlette turn and her eyes popped out.

"SAMIKA! Get that atrocity off you before you catch something!" Samika laughed and tossed it aside lazily. Amelia walked around the bloodshed, grimacing when seeing the blood still squirting out and her eyes filling with sorrow as soldiers drew in their last breaths. She never did like war. No one did, but it was unavoidable. They were trying to invade her and her loved ones. She had to fight or her sisters would get hurt. As she walked by, an arm shot out and grabbed hold of her ankle. She looked down slowly, gasping as the man who held her ankle spluttered up blood. Amelia was quick to bend down and observe his wounds. But she knew he had only a few more seconds to live

"Ta- Ta-" He coughed up blood, staining her jacket. Amelia could care less about her clothes.

"Take M-Mapl-le..." His eyes rolled back, exposing the white and his body went limp upon the cold dirt floor. She closed his eyes respectfully. 'Who's Maple?' She wondered.

"Maple!" Came a frightened voice. Amelia peered closer at the now dead man. Somewhere in the man's jacket, something was struggling to get out. Amelia folded back the man's jacket.

"OMW! YOU'RE SO CUTE!" The bear rolled its light brown eyes -_-. She gently grasped the frightened purple polar bear.

"What's your name?" The bear was no bigger than her fist and it looked up at her with bright brown eyes.

"Maple" The female polar bear whispered and gave the girl a small lick. Amelia giggled sadly.

"I guess you'll be coming home with me"


	18. ChibiSweden and ChibiAmelia

**Me: :D While I'm stuck in this bomb shelter I'll be experimenting with Amelia's past**

**Romano: *Is peeking out the window***

**England: I could use my magic an-**

**Germany: NO! We do not need any more trouble**

**England: =n= **

**Romano: WHAT THE F*CK Is that? *Points at flying green unicorns***

**Erik: Mon dieu! **

**Italy: Is that Frothy, ve?**

**Frothy: I HAVE FOUND THE MUTANT UNICORNS! MWAHAHAHAA!**

**Germany: Give them back!**

**Frothy: *Flies away***

**Romano: What the hell are doing with mutant unicorns, potato bastard?**

**Germany:…**

**Erik2: I KNEW IT! YOU LIKE UNICORNS**

**England: *O* I would like one**

**Me: *Makes miniature mutant unicorn appear***

**England: =u=**

**Russia: What is that bomb shelter doing there *Walks over***

**Italy: DX *Waves flag***

**Russia: *Peeks through window* Why are you hiding like little mouse?**

**Italy: DX *Waves harder***

**England: HELP US**

**Me: *Dials number* WE NEED YOU! RUSSIA IS HERE**

**Lithuania/Latvia: *From other end of phone*AAAAAHHHH Russia is too scary DX**

**Estonia: *Takes phone away* I think the right action would be calling for some assistance**

**Me: *Q* …*Giggles* okay…**

**Estonia: I must go! Belarus is chasing Lithuania *Hangs up***

**Me: *Sighs and falls into Erik's arms***

**Erik: I see you fancy him**

**Me: NO! O/O**

**Romano: *Dials number* HUNGARY WE NEED YOU D:**

**Russia: *Starts cracking window with pipe* Who turn is it next?**

**Italy: *Takes phone away* HURRY!**

**Hungary: On my way! *Hangs up***

**England: D: *Hides behind me***

**Erik2: DX *Hides behind England***

**Russia: I will get in cx**

**Erik2: There is only one more thing to do **

"HOOOOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLLYYYYYY Y WWWWAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFLLL LLEEEEEESSSS!" Amelia screamed, as a few memories flashed through her mind. Maple rolled her syrup colored eyes.

"I see you are still the same child I've come to love" Amelia laughed and pulled the unsuspecting Bear in one of her famous bone crushing hugs.

"I've missed you so much, Maple!" Maple gasped and attempted to escape, but that was only rewarded with a new bone breaking position.

"Can't BREAF!" She wheezed.

"Mew" D:

"It's alright, but I have something to show you" She chuckled. Amelia titled her head in an inquisitive manner.

"Listen" She whispered. Amelia held in her breath. The whole forest seemed to have quieted just for this moment in particular.

"Mr. Cutie!" Called a small high voice. Amelia's eyes widened. They remained still and quiet. Trying to figure out where the noises were coming from. Suddenly, there were sounds of splashes and laughter. Amelia smiled. She knew where the voices were coming from. She began walking towards the sounds, stopping at the bank of a river.

"..Whoa..." Amelia goggled at the image before her.

A younger version of herself was splashing happily in the river. A small blonde boy watched her younger self splash about with an emotionless expression.

Amelia turned to face Maple with an expression between disbelief and wonderment.

"Is that…me?"

"Amelia!" The boy called out in a thick Swedish accent.

"I think that answers your question" Maple said. Amelia turned back to watch the spectacle before her.

"SPLASH FIGHT!" ChibiAmelia splashed the young boy in the face and turned to swim off down the river's more dangerous side.

"Amelia!" The boy called after her frantically. He sighed and began to swim towards her.

ChibiAmelia began to swim farther from him, not noticing how the river's pull was becoming stronger and her more fatigued by the second. ChibiAmelia struggled to swim, her mind beginning to shut down in exhaustion. She barely managed to shriek

"SWEDEN!"

Amelia sat cross legged at the bank with Maple sitting on her haunches next to her. 'Sweden is such a cute little guy' Amelia sighed internally. 'FOCUS! YOU ARE ABOUT TO DIE AND YOU'RE THINKING OF BOYS?' Her mind scolded. Amelia blushed and turned back to scene in front of her.

ChibiAmelia eyes drooped, her wings bringing her down. ChibiSweden looked into ChibiAmelia's closing eyes, trying to reach her before she sank. ChibiAmelia, guessing that he wouldn't reach her in time, smiled softly at him as she went limp and sank.

"No!" ChibiSweden strength was waning as he closed in on ChibiAmelia. He choked on the water he had accidentally breathed in, crashing into a jagged rock. The water taunted his lungs that pleaded for air. The water was quite cold, and it felt like it was squeezing his body against the jagged rock. Oh, how he would love to breathe in sweet air, but he had to save…Amelia… He gave out a moan of pain as it stabbed his leg. ChibiSweden clung to the rock, ignoring how the jagged edges dug into his hands and legs. He closed his eyes and began slowly sinking into the water.


	19. HRE To The Rescue

"I lost them!" someone panted. ChibiSweden cracked open his eyes with little energy remained and spotted Holy Roman Empire, or Kitty as Amelia had nicknamed him, sitting by the river with his back facing him.

"H-*Gurgle*oly Oman Emp*Gurgle* ire" He said weakly, not able to speak the words correctly as his head sunk in the water.

"Sweden!?" He heard someone shout, but sounded only like a whisper over the churning waters. Holy Roman Empire whisked his hat away and dived into the water. He pulled ChibiSweden's head out of the water and hauled him out of the water. HRE smacked ChibiSweden's chest and instantly water starting gushing out of his mouth like a waterfall. ChibiSweden gasped in the sweet air and continued choking up water.

"Amelia!" He gasped, pointing to the river before falling flat on his back.

Holy Roman Empire looked toward the river, noticing another floating wet bundle heading towards the water fall. ChibiAmelia, as a last resort, had folded her wings around herself, making a waterproof cocoon.

"I didn't know I could do that" Amelia said in awe, looking at both her wings and Maple's. Maple rolled her eyes and turned Amelia's head around with her long black claws.

HRE gasped and ran to ChibiAmelia along the bank.

"CANONBALL!" He shouted, jumping into the water. Its coldness chilled him through the very core of his being, indicting that he was very close to river's end. Very close to the water fall. Moreover, even closer to ChibiAmelia. HRE kicked his short legs and burst through the barrier of water and sucked in the fresh air with greed. His blue eyes scanned over the river for the purple cocoon. He spotted a long brown curl protruding from the water and he almost shouted with joy. The other day ChibiPoland and ChibiFrance had tried to chop it off, but he, ChibiRomano, ChibiItalia, and ChibiSpain had managed to stop them to only have Amelia kidnapped. He, ChibiSweden, and ChibiEngland barely succeeded in re-rescuing her. That day ChibiSweden experienced his first nosebleed. 'I wonder why he got a nosebleed...Amelia was just wearing a dress..' He thought as he struggled to reach ChibiAmelia against the tides, trying not to get too swept up in them which proved to be a difficult task. He stretched out his small arm and locked his eyes on his target that was only a fingertip away. His body protested against him as he strained his muscles. He gritted his teeth and summoned up all his energy for one final kick.

ChibiSweden slowly crawled over to bank and watched in horror as HRE and a purple cocoon became one with water fall.

"Nooo..." He moaned, stumbling over to the edge. He tripped over a root and landed face first into water. His eyes widened and frantically tried to fight against the current, but it no use. It seemed that he was meant to perish with his friends. He closed his eyes as the air rushed all around him as he fell.

"SWEDEN!" He opened his eyes and saw Maple holding HRE and him with her sharp claws. Maple grunted with the new weight and began flying over to a ledge. He breathed a sigh of relief when he spotted Amelia on the ledge just a foot away from him. Maple unceremoniously dropped them on the hard stone floor and flopped down onto the ground with her tongue lolling out in exhaustion. HRE and ChibiSweden lay down on their backs, breathing heavily.

"Let's never do that again" HRE panted and ChibiSweden let out a grunt of agreement. They crawled over to cocoon and looked at it with looks of wonderment and puzzlement from HRE, while ChibiSweden's eyes sparkled in interest.

"We should get it open, ja?" He asked. ChibiSweden shook his head positively. HRE tried to pry open the wings, but they didn't budge, not even a centimeter.

"Can you help or are you going to sit and stare?" He asked impatiently.

"Waffles" He sighed and rolled his eyes when her wings flapped open.

"How did you do that?" ChibiSweden shrugged.

"She came with a manual" They were shoved aside as Maple came rushing over to Amelia. She placed her ear upon her chest. The boys watched curiously as Maple's fur and eyes turned white.

"No Breathe!" She shrieked in broken National Tongue. The language all Nations spoke so they could be understood among one another. HRE and ChibiSweden rushed over and laid their heads on her chest. They strained their ears for even the tiniest hint of a heartbeat. There was nothing.

"I think we should try…"HRE gulped nervously

"CPR!" HRE shouted with wide scared eyes. ChibiSweden gulped as HRE looked at him expectantly.

"Well hurry! She isn't going to come back no matter how hard you stare!" HRE yelled, tears flowing down his cheeks. ChibiSweden pushed back the tears and did what Germania had taught him to do in these situations. He nervously pumped down on ChibiAmelia's chest. HRE Silently watched, trying to remain calm, but failing. What happened if it didn't work? 'Sweden and the others will be so sad' He thought, looking at ChibiSweden's impassive face, but he could see the panic and worry swimming in those deep blue eyes of his.

ChibiSweden pinched her nose and covered her mouth with his and blew. He tried to stop the blush from emerging, but it was no use. He had a light blush spreading across his cheeks unwillingly. Amelia eyes and wings snapped open, Hitting HRE's shoulder

"Amelia!" They both shouted with joy. ChibiAmelia began violently coughing up water and HRE patted her back.

"Maple!" Maple shrieked, jumping in her friends lap. Amelia smiled down at her and then up at the two boys looking at her.

"My Heroes!" She shouted, giving them both a kiss on the cheek. They both blushed, but ChibiSweden was the reddest of them all.

"It was nothing really" HRE mumbled, trying to sound humble. ChibiAmelia snuggled into the two and rubbed their tummies, a loving gesture where ChibiAmelia came from.

"You guys will always be my heroes." ChibiAmelia said softly. HRE Smiled to himself.

"Oh my...Waffles.." Amelia said breathlessly, her eyes glued to the scene below. Maple smiled. She flew over to Amelia's shoulder and perched there like a parrot.

"No wonder I always get this funny feeling when I hear the word Hero"

"And when people say Kitty or Cutie" Amelia turned her attention towards the trio as they lay down on the bank opposite of her.

"HRE?"

"Ja?"

"What were you doing in the forest in the first place?" ChibiAmelia tilted her head slightly and ChibiSweden's eyes sparkled with curiosity.

"Uh..Well you see um I kind of ran into a umm.. little bit of trouble" He said sheepishly.

"What kind of trou-Did you hear that!?" Amelia whisper-shouted. ChibiSweden looked at her questionably, thinking his friend had finally gone around the bend.

"I didn't hear anything" He whispered, sensing the need to whisper. Then they heard it. A deep low growl coming from across the opposite of the river.

"I really hope that was your stomach asking for waffles," HRE whispered.

"Sorry, but my tummy is too scared to be asking for waffles right now" They all scooted against one another, scared Shizless. ChibiAmelia reached for ChibiSweden's hand and clutched it fearfully. They heard sniffing and giant thuds that sounded like gigantic footsteps from the bushes, but nearer. Then there was a long sniff and a loud terrifying bark. The children covered their ears and winced in pain.

"Is this the trouble you were talking about?" ChibiAmelia whispered.

"Yes" Just then two giant dogs, each the size of an grown elephant, jumped out of the bushes and snapped their jaws in their direction. One was bigger and bulkier than the other with a sort of black mane running from its mid back to the forehead. The rest of its pelt was a pure snowy white with a big black spot over its right eye and a pink sniffing nose. It's snout was pulled back into a snarl and it's large green eyes glared at them. The other dog was slimmer and had orange-red type of mane. Its pelt was a light brown mixed with red-orange with a white underbelly and tail. Its bright blue tongue hung out of its mouth and its big blue eyes were more focused on Maple and Amelia's wings.

"OH MY WAFFLES! YOU CALL THIS A LITTLE BIT OF TROUBLE!?" ChibiAmelia shouted, as the two dogs circled them.

"I didn't want to worry you guys!" He said defensively. Maple jumped out from ChibiAmelia's arms and let out a high-pitched roar that shook the trees and sent the dogs flying into a tree. The bark took up the last of Maple's energy and she passed out right on the floor.

"Run" ChibiSweden said. ChibiAmelia picked up Maple and ran as fast her legs could go.


	20. The Power of the Eyes

"We are going to die" HRE sighed, as they heard the pounding of giant paws. ChibiAmelia looked around for some kind of escape. There was no way their small legs could outrun the giant dogs. ChibiSweden caught Amelia's arm and motioned up at the tall forest trees with his eyes. ChibiAmelia nodded her and began unfurling her wings. She carefully put Maple inside her blue jacket. "You'll be safe in here, Maple"

Amelia flapped her wings and she shot off at good height to try and catch a glimpse of the dogs. They were only a few feet away from her two best friends and they were gaining closer each second.

Amelia swooped down and grabbed ChibiSweden by the waist.

"HOLY!" HRE Shouted as the dogs snapped at his heels. ChibiAmelia noticed the bulkier dog getting ready to pounce. He licked his jowls hungrily. ChibiAmelia pounded her wings harder and made herself and ChibiSweden as small as can be to gain more speed.

"Jump, Kitty!" She shouted. Just as the dog jumped for his prey, HRE jumped and clumsily hung onto Amelia's legs, swinging his legs towards the sky so the dog only caught his cape. The dog dangled in mid air and ChibiAmelia pounded her wings with all her might. HRE gave the dog a powerful kick to its snout. It howled as it fell to the ground on its bottom. The other dog playfully licked it and lay next to its sulking figure. ChibiAmelia flapped tiredly to one of the larger trees nearby.

"I want one" Amelia proclaimed suddenly, doing a somersault in the air.

"There is a reason I brought you here so pay attention!" Maple smacked Amelia's curl and she automatically turned towards the scene below with a big blush on her face and slight lust in her eyes. Stupid curl…

"I'm tired" ChibiAmelia said softly leaning against Sweden. HRE was panting heavily and he tiredly shook his head in agreement.

"We're going to have to distract those dogs if we wish to ever escape" HRE pointed at the two huge snarling dogs below. ChibiSweden was looking thoughtfully at ChibiAmelia.

"What is it?" She asked, heat rising to her cheeks from his intense stare.

"Amelia…"HRE nodded at ChibiSweden.

"Mew" Amelia squeaked. HRE put his hands on her shoulder and looked into her eyes.

"We need you to go down there-"

"WHAT!" Amelia shouted, looking down at the massive Canines below.

"NO WAY!"

"Please?" ChibiSweden asked. His face remained emotionless, but his pleaded out to her. ChibiAmelia quickly looked down at her hands in a weak attempt to hide her blushing face from the two boys. HRE was still staring her down so the attempt was futile.

"Just do those cute faces you do" HRE commanded and gave her a little push to get her moving. ChibiAmelia shakingly spread out her wings and swooped down.

"I hope you know what you are doing" HRE said to ChibiSweden, his eyes glued to the massive beasts.

ChibiAmelia drew in a deep breath and did the most cutest, begging face she muster. The dogs did a double take of her and their growls of anger turned growls of curiosity. ChibiAmelia timidly walked up to the less fierce one. She held out a shaking hand and placed on the dog's muzzle. The dog instantly wagged his tail and barked happily. ChibiAmelia reached up both hands and scratched the dog's ears. The fiercer one walked up to her and began to take in her scent. ChibiAmelia stiffened and let the dog sniff at her horns and wings. It let out a grunt and knocked ChibiAmelia gently over with one of its huge paws. She heard a muffled scream and saw HRE covering Sweden's mouth and Sweden covering HRE's mouth. Both looked pale and sick. Amelia looked into the dog's big green eyes bravely. The dog made a grunt and opened its mouth wide. ChibiAmelia flinched. The dog had very large dagger sharp teeth. One chop and she would be a goner. Chibiamelia watched as the dog shot out a long tongue. The tongue dangled above her face. Big drops of drool began to fall as the dog stared at with an intensity no other creature should be capable of.

"Ewww" She squealed. Its' tongue was large and slimy on her cheek.

"Is it licking her?" HRE asked in confusion. ChibiSweden nodded, amusement glowing in his dark blue eyes.

ChibiAmelia giggled as the other dog began to nuzzle her tummy playfully.

ChibiAmelia stood up and patted the weaker dog's head.

"I think I'll call you…" She scratched her chin, trying to think of the perfect name. She looked closer and noticed it was female.

"I'll call you Snickers!" The dog seemed to approve and licked her face happily. The other looked at her hopefully. Wishing to be named and petted as well. ChibiAmelia smiled and scratched the others ears. She saw that this dog was male and smiled happily.

"I'll call you Erik" ^o^ She squealed, thinking of her favorite French citizen. Maybe she could visit him later….

HRE groaned and Sweden smiled. Only ChibiAmelia could tame two wild beasts.

"I've brought you here for a reason" Amelia nodded and looked at Maple with head tilted in curiosity

"That reason would be?"

"To help you remember who you truly are" Maple's eyes began glow and Amelia looked into them, she felt the eyes tugging at her. Then there was a brilliant flash.


	21. The Lost One

**Me: I didn't think anyone would notice that small reference to the Phantom of the Opera XD**

**Erik: I'm famous?**

**France: $u$ Of course your famous, mon ami! You come the beaituful land of Amour!**

**Erik: I'm ashamed to know you are the personification of France.**

**Me: Play nice, boys -_-**

**England: *Is secretly wishing for a fight***

Charlette watched closely as Canada walked up to his car with a passed out Amelia.

"If that bastard hurts our little sister I'm gonna fuck him up" Samika growled. Charlette looked behind her at Samika.

"Maple would bite off his head before he could lay a hand on her negatively"

Samika huffed

"Whatever"

"Maple is doing very well" Charlette said proudly. A car engine was heards and the sound of rubber wheels rolling across the street pavement.

"She better or our plan will be ruined" Samika growled.

"It is time for the others to know the truth and for her to take her rightful place"

"And we'll all be happy fucking family again" Samika looked over at Charlette. Charlette nodded.

"Earth has kept everyone in the dark for too long and our country is starting to crumble without its rightful personified country" Samika laughed and scratched her neck nervously.

"Yeah, we kind of suck balls without-"

"She is the final piece we've been missing for centuries"

"And now it's time for her return" Samika smirked.

"Snickers! Erik!" Charlette called. The earth trembled and shook as the two large hounds came racing over. Each was the size of a pretty good house. Snickers looked happily at the two and bent down so the sisters could climb up. Samika hopped expertly atop and looked down smugly at Charlette. Charlette rolled her eyes and grasped Snickers soft mane. She groaned and clambered up. Samika laughed as Charlette lay panting next to her.

"You need to practice more, Char" Sam snickered. Charlette ignored her sister and sat up properly.

Erik scanned the area hopefully and looked down at his paws in despair.

No Amelia.

Samika looked over at the large dog sadly.

"Don't worry, she'll come home very soon" Erik snorted and began walking off without them.

"Don't you walk away from me, you bastard!" Erik looked back at Samika and huffed. Snickers caught up to the large male and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. Erik sighed and continued walking.

"She'll come home very soon" Charlette smiled softly. Erik howled sadly. Erik let Snickers take the lead for once and stuck his nose up in the air, trying to get just a small whiff of Amelia's scent. Erik closed his eyes, concentrating, trying to find that Blueberry and waffle scent Amelia always had following after her. It was a soothing mix of scents whenever he was near her. Erik's eyes snapped open. He's got it. He frowned and took another whiff. And…Beer? Erik rolled his eyes. It seemed his favorite friend had found the foamy yellow liquid known as beer. Erik barked triumphantly. He will soon find his lost friend.

"ERIK! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE, DUDE" Erik huffed and walked after Amelia's sisters. No matter how strange the two girls were they were still Amelia's family. And family of Amelia is family of his as well.


End file.
